Warriors the five apprentices Book 1
by AmyaYoshinoUchiha
Summary: My warriors spinoff, Chapters will be posted as completed Please leave a review, i would love to know what you think of my story.
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning Bluesun, How are you and your kits doing?" a she-cat asked as she passed by the fattened with kits, young she-cat, on her way out of the nursery. She was a young blue she-cat, with a dark blue muzzle and front paws. Her underbelly and tail tip were both snow, white and her eyes were a magnificent crystal blue.  
"Fine I guess" Bluesun hissed in a scornfully sarcastic tone, She looked tired and irritated as she spoke. "I can't even leave my own camp, I feel like a prisoner," She meowed launching a rock across the clearing with a clean swipe of her forepaw. It hit half a tail length from the entrance to the warriors den causing a young tom to flinch as he squeezed his way out.  
"Well you're in a good mode I see" the tom meowed pushing the rest of the way threw the den entrance. He was almost pure black except for the tips of his ears and a crescent moon shaped mark on his flank which were both a medium gray, and his eyes were a piercing yellow, like they were staring right into your soul. He stared at the young blue she-cat with amusement as she glared him down for a moment.  
"Oh yes, I love being held captive in my own camp" she yowled turning to face him, "can't you let me leave at least for a few minutes?" She meowed sweetly to him.  
"You know why you can't go out," he said in a scornful yet playful voice. "Your kits could come any time now, you need to be here." She gave him a disappointed look then turned with a sigh back towards the nursery.  
"Fine Blackmoon, " she hissed in a disappointed tone then smirked, "Just remember they are your kits too." she gave him a quick glance.  
"I would never forget that" he meowed quickly as he walked up beside Bluesun and licked her ear affectionately. "I've got to go now. Just relax and take care."  
"I will" Bluesun sighed "now go play deputy with everyone, I'll be here."  
He gave her a scornful look before running off disappearing behind a bush.  
"Are you going to hunt Squirrelpelt?" She asked, turning her focus back to the she-cat. "If so, would you mind bringing me something to eat later, I think I'll lay down for a bit first though."  
"Yeah I can do that!" Squirrelpelt purred. She was a light brown she-cat with a long fluffy tail. As a kit she probably would have looked just like a squirrel. Her eyes were a bright emerald green and she was always in a good mood. "Just get some rest, I'll bring you something when I get back." With that she padded out the camp entrance leaving Bluesun alone again.  
Bluesun padded back into the nursery to lay down, in her nest, slowly slipped into a deep sleep.

"Ivyroot, Come quick!" A little she-cat yelled up the cliff to the medicine cats den, She was a dark brown, light brown, and grey splotched tortoiseshell cat with light green eyes. "Its Bluesun, she's kitting!"  
A small tom with light brown fur and dark gray markings ran down the slope almost bowling the other cat over. "Ivyroot just left, he needed more herbs," the young tom explained Dark brown eyes glowing with worry. "willowpaw go find our brothers, tell them to go find Ivyroot, he should be near the Fireclan border, close to the mountains, then come back and help me gather herbs." he turned and ran back up the cliff to the medicine den.  
Willowpaw ran to the apprentices den quickly and returned back to the medicine den where the young tom had already gathered the herbs into two piles. "Is this all we'll need Stumpypaw?" Willowpaw asked around a mouth full of leaves.  
Stumpypaw turned and nodded, picking up one of the piles he led the way down the slope towards the nursery. He shouldered his way into the nursery and set his mouthful of herbs near the door, careful to put them far enough to the side, so they wouldn't get stepped on. He dipped his paws in a puddle and rubbed them together then sat down next to Bluesun.  
As he was getting ready Blackmoon shouldered his way in, but before he could get close Willowpaw stepped in front of him.  
"Sorry, Stumpypaw says everyone needs to leave," she meowed, trying to clear the room as she spoke.  
"Blackmoon looked past the young apprentice and was just about to leap past her when Bluesun lifted her head.  
"Don't worry" she hissed through a contraction, "Stumpypaw is right, I'll be fine, just wait outside with the others." Blackmoon gave Bluesun a sorrowful look but turned and left. He padded back and forth outside the den entrance, jumping at the slightest noise of pain from Bluesun inside, and every time he poked his head in, was quickly chased back off by Willowpaw.

Meanwhile in the forest  
"Hurry up Stumblepaw, we need to find Ivyroot." a sleek light brown tom with a pale gray patch over his dark brown eye called. "If you don't hurry the kits will be born before we ever make it back." He yowled to the fluffy gray tom with dark and light brown flecks, following a tail length behind him his green eyes tired with fatigue from running for so long.  
"Its not my fault that you are faster Runningpaw," he meowed back, "go on ahead, I'll check near the water fall, meet me there after checking the other side." Both cats ran off in different directions. Stumpypaw was running as fast as his little paws could take him when he tripped over a root. He rolled out of the tree cover and over the edge of the gorge, paws turning frantically he luckily landed on a flat rock, jetting from the side of the cliff. He peered off the jetting rock to the water below, it churned and crashed into the walls promising a painful ride if not death to anything that fell into the gorge. He tried hard to climb out but the rocks were too slick to climb and the edge was at least another fox length higher than he could jump.  
"Help, someone." He yowled out, but there was no answer. Then there was the sounds of paws over the edge of the cliff. "Help I'm down here, over the edge of the cliff." He meowed desperately.  
"Are you ok down there" a deep crackly voice came from over the top of the gorge. "were coming to get you" the voice meowed back, not waiting for a reply from Stumblepaw. Runningpaw's head appeared a few fox lengths further up the gorge from where he fell.  
"I found him Ivyroot," he yowled back over his shoulder. He stepped away from the ledge and reappeared where Stumblepaw had fallen. "Wow you sure got yourself in a mess," he meowed quietly.  
"Ok, back up." Ivyroot meowed from over the gorge. He leaned his head over the edge and smiled, he was a ragged old cat who didn't look like it would be long before he would be joining the elders, His fur was a dingy orange from age but as a young tom his fur would have glowed orange in the sunlight, the only markings on his fur was a dark orange stripe that ran down his spine and branched off like ivy vines and his eyes were as black as the new moon sky.  
"ok I'm going to lean down and I want you to jump up and grab my paws" Stumblepaw gave Ivyroot a worried look. "don't worry, sink your claws in if you must, I have the herbs back at camp to treat minor wounds." He meowed leaning over the gorge, "ok on the count of three, One…Two…Three!" Stumblepaw leaped into the air sinking his claws into the rock then shifting his claws in and putting his paws in Ivyroot's, just in time as the small flat rock dislodged and fell down into the gorge. Ivyroot hauled him up then backed up so he could breath.  
"If you two are ok now," Ivyroot began turning towards the camp, " I need to get back, Runningpaw, help Stumblepaw back to camp, and both of you stay away from the edge." He meowed teasingly as he started off, running as fast as his paws would take him. "I want to see you in my den later Stumblepaw, I need to check…," He was cut off by the distance but both apprentices knew what he was going to say, he needed to check his cuts when they got back. The two apprentices stood up and slowly padded back to camp, Stumblepaw being careful not to step on anything too sharp.  
Ivyroot ran as fast as his paws could take him and did not stop. As he neared the camp he heard loud noises. Scared he picked up the pace and sprinted right into the camp not stopping at the entrance. "what's going on?" he meowed as he burst into the camp, out of breath. He looked around at all the cats were staring at him then Squirrelpelt walked up to him.  
"Nothing is wrong Ivyroot," she meowed purring, "Bluesun has just finished kitting," she meowed flicking her tail towards the nursery with a twinkle in her eyes.  
"That's wonderful news Squirrelpelt, but who delivered the kits," he meowed staring at her in shock as she nodded towards Stumpypaw. "Your son delivered the kits, all by himself?" he meowed in surprise.  
"Well he had a little help from Willowpaw, but yes." She meowed proudly, pointing to Willowpaw who was sitting with a young blue gray she cat with a darker stripe from the top of her head down to her tail tip, and crystal blue eyes, just talking. "She was told to report to Streamstar for Stumpypaw while he went and washed up."  
"Well I guess I should go and congratulate my apprentice then." He meowed heading for the young tom, as he neared his young apprentice he meowed quickly. "I heard that you delivered your first set of kits with very little help." Stumpypaw shook his head.  
"No, Willowpaw was a great deal of help," he meowed stepping away from the water, "If not for her I probably would have choked." He dipped his head depressed.  
"No you wouldn't have," Ivyroot meowed supportively, "you would have done a great job, but it is always nicer to have a little help now and again." Stumpypaw raised his head with a glow in his eyes. He quickly bounded off to tell Willowpaw how grateful he was for her help today

That night Bluesun slept easily with her kits tucked in next to her. There was a grey blue tom with a dark stripe down pelt, fluffy ears, and bright blue eyes, that was given the name Nightkit, a black tom with black tipped ears, tail, and paw, and bright yellow eyes, who was given the name Darkkit. Then there was a tiny blue she cat, she was the runt of the litter and was a blue color with light blue paws, tail tip, ears, and a star on her forehead. She was given the name Rainkit.

Within a moon the three kits were, open eyed and mischievous. Their first trip out of the nursery was breathtaking. The clearing was vast, surrounded on one three sides by small cliffs where the dens were made and the other side was the bramble thicket that was used as the camp entrance. Shrubs and thorn bushes dotted the clearing edges, mostly to hide and protect areas where there were holes between the cliff sides. The clearing had several small streams fed by the river that wrapped its way around both sides of the camp and protected it from invaders. Near the entrance to the camp was a fresh kill pile that was restocked daily with fish, water voles, and the occasional squirrel or mouse.  
They played in the small clearing near the nursery. They would play fight and hunt for hours getting under everyone's feet who were in the clearing, but no one really minded, it was nice having kits in the camp again.  
"Ok Nightkit I'm going to attack you again." Darkkit yelled, preparing to pounce on to his brother. He leapt in the air and pinned him down holding him so he couldn't move. Nightkit struggled trying to free himself. "Stop squirming, your not going to get away, you might as well just sit there like a good kitty pet." Darkkit hissed in his brothers ear.  
"Get off of me Darkkit," He yowled, struggling for freedom, "I'm not a kitty pet and I don't want to play fight right now." He screeched but Darkkit didn't get off, so Rainkit jumped at Darkkit and knocked him off of Nightkit. She was only half her brothers size and weight but she fought better than both of them combined.  
"Leave him alone Darkkit." She yowled fiercely at her brother, "He said he didn't want to fight any more, but if you want to fight so badly you can fight me instead." She finished spreading her back legs slightly and lowering her shoulders to take a defensive position. Darkkit looked her over a minute then turned and stomped into the den.  
"wow, that was a great move." Willowpaw meowed walking up behind her, "You're going to make a great warrior." She meowed praising but Rainkit shook her head causing Willowpaw to tilt her head questioningly to one side.  
"I don't want to be a warrior," she meowed nicely to Willowpaw. " I want to be a medicine cat, but I'm training to be a warrior cause Ivyroot already has an apprentice, but Stumpypaw said he would teach me about some of the herbs while I train to be a warrior." She finished with an excited glance up at the medicine cats den.  
"Well you would make a great medicine cat too." She meowed happily as Rainkit and Nightkit bounded into the nursery. They stayed in the nursery watching their clan mates under the brambles. As the morning went on most of the other cats had gone on patrols or were cleaning and doing repairs.  
While everyone else was busy the three kits slipped out the back way behind the nursery. They squeezed through the thorn bush, pressing low to the ground to avoid the thorns from pulling on their fur. As they cleared the thorn bush they stood and stared at the water ahead of them, none of the kits knowing how to swim they decided they would have to use the stones jetting from the water to cross. The river was at least four grown cats lengths across and the water whirled past the rocks so fast, if they fell in they were guaranteed to be washed away.  
Rainkit took a deep breath and jumped from the sandy shore to the first stepping stone, over jumping slightly she plunged her face into the water, gripping the rock for her life. She pulled her head out of the water shaking droplets from her whiskers. Then catching her breath and slowing her heartbeat she jumped for the next stone. The water lapped at her paws as she made her way across stone by stone.  
When she made it to the other side, she turned to check on her brothers. Nightkit was over half way across and Darkkit was on the second stone, looking as if he was going to turn around and run any second now. After both toms made it across they all turned and looked into the forest ahead of them. Not sure which way to go they ran straight ahead of them, toward the tall trees, farther into the forest.  
"Come on you guys," Rainkit yowled picking up more speed as she ran. She was running like an ancient Windclan cat, fast and swift avoiding every twig, rock and hole. She was moving so fast, in a matter of minutes she had left her brothers and was already standing in the clearing of the training hall for a few heartbeats out of breath and tired by the time her brothers had caught up.  
"Wow sis," Nightkit yelled entering the clearing, "You got here faster than a rabbit." He walked over and collapsed in a cloud of smoke. Moments later Darkkit entered the clearing and also collapsed saying nothing to either of his littermates.  
"What's the matter... Darkkit?" Rainkit purred teasingly. "Even… Nightkit beat you here." She stood up walking over to Darkkit who had his back turned on them. She probed him in the side but he just turned to the side, away from her.  
"I only lost cause I tripped," he meowed standing up padding to the edge of the clearing where they had just come from. "We need to head back though, If we're discovered out of camp we'll be in a lot of trouble."  
"You're starting to sound like Nightkit, What, you afraid of getting caught." Rainpaw teased then turned to the other side of the clearing. "Lets walk near the river on our way back," She spun around to the other side. "Oh, or along the Leafclan boarder," she looked at her brothers.  
"Fine but I vote Fireclan river border, I want to see if anyone has fallen in." Darkkit meowed heading through the brambles. They all walked back towards camp staying at least a fox length from the edge at all times, not wanting to repeat Stumblepaw's mistake. As they neared the bridge they turned so that they would end up near the back entrance of the camp so it would be easier to sneak back into camp.  
As they neared the stepping-stones the sound of paw steps came. Not knowing whom it was the three kits jumped into a bush and peered out the bottom of it. The paws were coming from the direction they had taken home. The steps were coming closer and closer till the bushes started to rustle as a cat walked out. It was Blackmoon. He took in a breath then turned towards the bush the three kits were in.  
"Come out you three," he yowled loud enough for them to hear but quite enough the camp didn't. "You three are in big trouble." The three kits wriggled out from under the bush and crouched tails between their legs. "Lets go," He meowed as he turned and headed around to the main entrance, "your mother has been looking all over for you." He yowled with a bit of anger to his voice; "you will go in and apologize to your mother, then to Streamstar for causing so much trouble." The three kits nodded and followed their father into the camp.  
As they entered the camp the three kits broke into a run. They dashed right into the nursery and up to their mother. They all meowed out there apologies, then their mother bent down and licked their heads. The kits meowed sorry again then ran out of the nursery towards the leaders den. They jumped from stone to stone up the rocks till they reached the platform in front of the den. All of the kits energy seemed to drain out as they stood looking at the huge entrance.  
"Come in you three," Streamstar voice came from the cave. The three kits looked in then slowly entered the cave. After a few seconds their eyes adjusted and they could see all around the cave. It was a bare little cave, there was a pile of old bedding in the corner and in the back a huge stone platform with an indent in it where Streamstar made her bed. Streamstar was sitting in the other corner with a half eaten vole in front of her and a pool of water that was fed by a small crack in the wall and flowed back out another crack in the wall.  
"Well, what should I do with you three," she meowed calmly to herself. "I could make you help the apprentices, yes the three of you can sit and watch the apprentices clean the dens and sit with them while they check the elders for tics tomorrow." She meowed as she lifted her head to look at the three kits. Rainkit and her brothers squinted their noses at the thought of the smell of mouse bile.  
"Yes ma'am," Rainkit quickly meowed bowing her head in respect. Her brothers followed suit, both dipping their heads. She nodded dismissing them then turned back to her kill and finished eating. The kits bounded out of the den and down to their father who was sitting with their mother. He nodded to them and turned back to talk to Bluesun.  
While they were talking the three kits scurried off to the nursery to lie down.  
Later that night the three kits shared a mouse then returned to their nest and went to sleep with their mother. They stayed in bed all night and got as much sleep as possible because tomorrow was going to be a long day.  
"Wake up kits," Bluesun's voice came, "You're going to be late for your punishment." She probed the kits till they were up and moving. The kits ate the small mouse their mom had fetched them, then hurried off to the elder's den. Willowpaw, Stumblepaw, and Runningpaw were all in the den waiting. As the kits entered they were greeted, then paired up with an apprentice. Rainkit and Willowpaw were partnered and they were to clean out the medicine den and the leaders den. Nightkit got partnered with Runningpaw and their jobs were to clean out the nursery and the elder's den. Darkkit and Stumblepaw were left and they got the biggest job, they had the warrior's den to clean out.  
After all the dens were cleared out and new bedding was brought in all six cats met back in the elders den. The kits sat in front of the elders and listened to stories while the apprentices did the dirty work, It was still punishment though thanks to the horrid smell given off by the mouse bile. When the elders were all done and taken care of the apprentices laid down and listened to the last of the story then walked the kits back to the nursery. The kits stayed there the rest of the day while the apprentices were sent out on patrols or training practice.  
That night the kits slept soundly, completely tuckered out by the day of punishment. Not to mention looking forward to the day ahead. In the morning there mom was taking them on a hike through the forest and later that night Runningpaw, Willowpaw, and Stumblepaw would be receiving their warrior names. They would be full fledged warriors and the kits were told they would get to go and watch if they remembered to behave while they were out. Also Stumpypaw was getting his full medicine cat name, which was most exciting for Rainkit.  
The next morning came early, It was a bright and sunny day with birds chirping in the distance and the fresh smell of Greenleaf. Darkkit was being mean to Nightkit who was trying to sleep, still next to Rainkit who was resting herself. Darkkit tried his usual attack on Nightkit but was knocked out of the air by Rainkit who had sprang at him at the last moment. They rolled on the ground for a moment when Rainkit pinned Darkkit underneath her.  
"You want to try that again!?" Rainkit yowled half teasing half pissed off. Darkkit wriggled free and sat up licking moss from his fur. He looked at Rainkit with a hostile glance then brightened up as he noticed their moms scent close to the den entrance.  
She pushed her way in through the doorway and crossed over to the nest. She woke Nightkit then dropped a fish between the kits. It was a nice, fat, plump fish. The kits quickly shared it while their mom ate a quick water vole. They finished eating, cleaned up and headed out for the camp entrance.  
As they walked through the forest the kits bounced back and forth sniffing every single rock and leaf that passed them. They played in the puddles and bounced all around till they finally reached the training hollow.  
It was nice and shady around the edges with plenty of sunlight near the middle of the clearing. Towards the back of the clearing there was a giant tree with two large trees next to it. All the trees had scratch marks all the way around and up the tree but the largest tree had marks that only went as high as the other trees except for a single mark that was all the way at the top of the tree. The top of the tree was smashed near the top, it looked like it had been much taller but had been struck by lightings and right below the scorch marks sat a single mark in the back.  
"What's with the marks on the trees?" Nightkit asked what all three kits had been thinking. "They look kind of like claw marks." he finished, looking up and down all three trees. Then he looked back at his mother, puzzled.  
"Those are claw marks, Nightkit, they are from the final test taken by apprentices before they are given their warrior names." Bluesun explained looking way up at the highest mark on the scorched tree. "and that mark there is your fathers attempt." she meow to her kits, looking down at her kits, "he was the highest climber."  
"Wow dad climbed really high up there," Rainkit meowed in amazement, all three kits eyes were huge reflecting the emotion in Rainkit's words. Their mouths hung open gaping as they cocked their heads back to look way up the tree. "but what did u mean by dad was the highest climber, did someone else beat him, and where is your mark mom" Rainkit meowed questioningly. Bluesun turned around and faced the tree that they had walked around to enter the clearing, the great oak. It was the tallest tree in all of Streamclan territory.  
"You can't see my mark" Bluesun pointed with her tail at the top of the large tree. "I climbed to the second highest branch and left my mark on top of that branch." it was at least three fox lengths higher than their fathers had been. The kits stared at the mark then turned to their mother. "but Streamstar still holds the record, know one knows exactly how, but she climbed all the way to the top of this tree and sat in the top looking out over the clan. I tried but when I went to climb up, the branch cracked and I fell halfway down the tree before catching myself."  
They stayed for a while longer. The kits play fought each other while Bluesun sat and watched, butting in every once in awhile to tell them to play nicely. After a little bit of fighting they headed back for the camp. By the time they got back the kits were tired so they went in and laid down for a while. At sun high Willowpaw and the other apprentices were released and told to have fun before the ceremony that evening. The kits were up again and out play fighting while the apprentices sat around watching, purring with laughter at the kits.  
The three kits got going and rolled right out of the clearing and into the stream. Willowpaw stood up and ran over scanning the water for the young cats while Stumblepaw started to panic. Out of nowhere there was another splash and Runningpaw was in the stream. He grabbed Nightkit and threw him up to Stumblepaw who unknowingly fell over as the wet bundle landed on his back sinking his claws in. Runningpaw saw that Darkkit had grabbed onto a branch and Willowpaw was helping him out, so he started looking for Rainkit.  
Frantically he started turning looking for Rainkit. He turned just in time to see her being swept downstream. He took a deep breath and dived under and swam towards her. As he caught up with her he dived under and came up from under her so she could sit on his back as he padded for the edge. After getting out of the water Runningpaw picked Rainkit up by her scruff and padded back up shore to where her brothers were waiting. All three kits escaped without any real injuries, just a few scratches that would still need to be checked with Ivyroot.  
As they reentered the clearing Bluesun ran up with a horrified look when she saw Runningpaw carrying Rainkit. She sniffed all three kits and thanked the apprentices after they had explained what had happened.  
"Thank you so much," Bluesun meowed "you saved my kits" she purred loudly  
"It wasn't us Bluesun" Willowpaw meowed pointing her tail to Runningpaw, "Runningpaw jumped in after them." He was dripping with water, as he sat licking his fur, trying to get it to dry. He didn't want to go the ceremony with wet fur.  
"All cats old enough to swim, meet here under the great stone." Streamstar meowed out from the top of the stone outside her den. "We meet for the appointment of three new warriors and a new full fledged medicine cat." she finished as the three apprentices climbed up and sat to the back with their mentors.  
Then Stumpypaw and Ivyroot jumped up to the stone. Rainkit stared up in aw, as Ivyroot said the oath and gave Stumpypaw his new name. she listened carefully and took in every word of the ceremony. She wanted to memorize it, but couldn't remember all the words.  
"Now Stumpypaw," Ivyroot started the last of the ceremony, "from this day till you join our warrior ancestors you shall be know as Stumpytail, may Starclan guide you." He finished placing his nose on Stumpytail's head. Stumpytail and Ivyroot both bowed their heads to each other, then to Streamstar and headed back down to sit with the rest of the clan for the next part of the ceremony.  
One by one the apprentices padded up to the front of the rock. Stumblepaw was first and was given the name Stumblestep with a murmur, about how it was due to him tripping over the edge of the gorge, to himself, he gladly accepted his new name. Then Willowpaw went up and was given her warrior name, Willowleaf, for the bright green eyes and spirit of her forest home. Finally Runningpaw came up still slightly wet. Streamstar gave him an awkward glance then finished the ceremony, " and you Runningpaw will be know as a warrior from this day till you join Starclan's ranks as Runningwind, for your speed and agility, and flexibility to think as the wind moves." She finished all the cats jumped up and meowed all three warriors names out. Celebrating their hard work and new names.  
That night the three warriors sat their vigil outside the camp gates while the clan slept soundly inside. Lucky for them it was a warm Greenleaf night, but It was a long night for the warriors. The next day the warriors were relieved of their vigil and were sent for their deserved rest. while heading for their dens they grabbed something from the fresh kill pile, they quickly ate then went into the warriors den to sleep.  
The next three and a half moons went by fast, because there were no apprentices the newly appointed warriors were still made to help with the apprentice chores along with the three kits who were already 5 moons old. The kits would do the simple chores like cleaning and receiving bedding, and fetching food for the elders from the fresh kill pile. Then the warriors did the harder jobs like fetching things in the forest and checking the elders for ticks, which none of the kits objected to, not wanting to get mouse bile on their paws any sooner than they had to.  
The next few days went on about the same with the apprentices duties being done by the kits and warriors. Stumpytail was always seen helping the cats. The only time anyone really saw Ivyroot, was during meetings or when he was needed. He usually spent his time in his den with patience or stocking and preparing herbs, which was weird since those were the jobs for the apprentices.  
The next day Streamstar was seen talking with Ivyroot from dawn to almost sun high. Then Streamstar stood at the edge of the rock and yowled out, "Will all cats old enough to swim please meet here under the great stone." As she finished almost half the camp had already assembled under the rock. After a few more heart beats almost the whole clan had appeared. After giving them a few more moments Streamstar called for silence.  
"we gather here for some troubling new: Streamstar began, looking to Ivyroot, then beckoned him forward, "our medicine cat has a few words for you." she finished respectfully backing up to let Ivyroot stand and look down to address everyone.  
"I have been your medicine cat for many moons." Ivyroot began raising his head up. "I am getting old and now that I finally have someone to take over my place as medicine cat , I have decided to retire." Every cat gasped a few even yowled out in distress but none were louder than Stumpytail who was standing on the ledge of the medicine cat den.  
"you can't retire," he yowled out, making everyone stop silent, "I can't do this without you, what if I need help, what if I mess up?" he yowled out his eyes clouding over with pain and sorrow. He turned and ran back into the den Everything was silent for a few seconds, then Rainkit crawled out from under her mother's tail. She ran up the path and into the medicine den.  
She ran into the den and stood next to Stumpytail. He lifted his head and looked at Rainkit. she rubbed up against him then licked his ear comfortingly, they talked for a while in there while everyone waited impatiently under the great rock. After a few minutes both cats walked out. Rainkit stood next to Stumpytail and slowly walked down the hill path. Rainkit walked with Stumpytail until they reached the path up to the great rock, there she stopped and sat while he bound his way up the rock.  
"I'm sorry," he meowed out to Ivyroot when he finally reached the top, "I only wish that you would have been able to stay with me a little longer, but a young kit has enlightened me of the reasons, so it is with heavy heart that I take your place." he finished stepping back. The ceremony continued and at the end Stumpytail asked permission to make a comment to the clan. Streamstar nodded her head and stepped back to let Stumpytail take the front.  
"As you all know, earlier I was having problems" he began tilting his head towards Rainkit. "thanks to this young kit I have now decided to take over my mentor's spot and when this kit is old enough to start her apprentice training, and if she will still have me as a mentor, I would like to have her as my apprentice." He paused looking over at Rainkit's stunned face, "but only if she wants me as her mentor." he finished bowing his head to the young she-cat.  
She stood motionless for a moment then she looked up to Stumpytail. Her eyes instantly brightened up and she jumped up and down excited. She then stopped and turned back to Stumpytail and nodded her head showing that she would be his apprentice. As she did that, Streamstar ended the meeting, and sent everyone to their duties.  
By the time the clearing was close to empty the sun was already going down. Bluesun gathered her kits and herded them to their den. That night all three kits slept well and the next few days were pretty normal.  
About 5 sunsets passed after the ceremony, great news came, Poppyfeather was pregnant she was a black silver and gray, mainly black then faded to gray and then silver as you went down her legs and tail, and her kits would be born any day. The days waiting for the kits were long and slow but after three days of waiting the kits finally arrived.  
After a week all the kits were open eyed and playful. There were three kits, a she-cat with pure black fur, darker than Ivyroot's eyes, and her eyes were yellow green, in the dark of night all that was visible was her bright eyes and she was named Pantherkit. Then there was the black tom with silver and gray speckles, his eyes were also pail gray and he was named Leopardkit. Then there was Silverkit, she was a silvery gray kit with a light gray-silver tail and a dark gray stripe down her spine, along with a light blue pair of eyes as cool as ice. As soon as she was old enough to play, her and Rainkit bonded becoming best friends.  
It was about two weeks later. Rainkit padded out and was happy as ever. She ran into the nursery and bounded up to her brothers breathing heavily from the long run to the nursery.  
"I just overheard Bluesun and Streamstar," She meowed catching her breath, "they were talking about our apprentice ceremony." she finished spinning around in circles. She jumped on her brothers who were jumping up and down with excitement. "they said we had a few sunsets till we could be apprentices." she finished as Bluesun's scent came to the door. "Don't say anything." Bluesun padded in and gathered the kits up quickly herding them into the nest where they all laid down for the night.  
The next few sunrises seemed like moons, between the excitement and what seemed like endless chores the days traveled as fast as a snail. Three sunrises after the news was found out the kits were actually informed. they pretended to be surprised to hide that Rainkit had been snooping round. The kits were on their best behavior because they knew that any amount of trouble could easily change the leaders mind to let them get their apprentice names.  
Finally the day came. It was actually their day to partake in the apprentice naming ceremony. All three kits were bouncing up and down excitedly just waiting to be called. Streamstar was waiting patiently for the dawn patrol to return so the ceremony could begin. After a few moments of waiting the dawn patrol finally appeared, as they all padded into the camp Streamstar made her way to the edge of the great stone. "May all cats old enough to swim meet here under the great stone." Within a few heart beats the whole camp was sitting in front of the stone, staring up at Streamstar.  
Poppyfeather's kits quickly bounded out of the nursery and sat in beside their mother, far enough back they would be able to see over the warriors heads. Rainkit and her brothers sat down near the path to the leaders den. She nodded her head for them to join her, as they made it to the top they sat side by side behind Streamstar waiting to be called up.  
The ceremony started with Nightkit, he shyly padded to the edge looking as if he may hurl at any moment threw all of his ceremony until he was given his apprentice name Nightpaw. Everyone cheered his name, after the cheers quieted Streamstar named his mentor, who was Running wind. Then it was Darkkit's turn, he stepped forward bowing his head respectfully to his leader as she started his ceremony, he received the name Darkpaw and his warrior mentor was Stumblestep. Streamstar then apologized to Willowleaf that she would have to wait a little longer to start training her first apprentice, Willowleaf was very respectful knowing one day her turn would come.  
Then it was Rainkit's turn, but before Streamstar could start Stumpytail raced up the path quickly whispering in her ear. Streamstar nodded with a smile and backed away from the cliff to let Stumpytail do the ceremony. He started the medicine apprentice ceremony, then came the end. "from now till you receive your full medicine cat name, you will be known as Rainpaw, may Starclan guide you on your journey, and bless you path." everyone yowled the names again and cheered.  
After the ceremony they all were escorted to their new dens to make their nests, then they were all taken out on their first real tours of the territory even though they had seen a bit of it already. Darkpaw and Nightpaw were taken out with a border patrol so that if anyone attacked they were protected. Rainpaw was taken out by Stumpytail with a hunting patrol for protection. They were sent with protection because all were newer apprentices and warriors. They followed the Leafclan river up and around to the great waterfall, then down the Fireclan border back towards camp. While Rainpaw was out she was introduced to a few plants but mostly where to find certain plants and areas that were most useful to them as medicine cats. After their long day they went back to camp, ate their fresh kill, then headed to their nests.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Rainpaw was up before the sun. She padded down the hill from the medicine den and found herself a nice juicy water vole, after grabbing her meal she found a nice cozy spot outside the apprentices den, where she sat to eat. After she was done she washed up and waited for her brothers. Nightpaw was up first, Squeezing out from the brambles he walked over to the fresh kill pile to choose out something. Moments later Darkpaw appeared and did the same. After they both grabbed their meals they padded back and sat with their sister.  
"Stumpytail said he needs to clean out the herb supply," Rainpaw meowed to her brothers as they took another bite of there food, "So he told me to go to training with you two for the next few days," She finished with a happy squeak. Both her brothers gave each other an excited glance bouncing up and down.  
"Willowleaf even volunteered to be my mentor during theses next few days" Rainpaw purred, "and she already talked to your mentors so where suppose to meet at the training hallow at sun high." She squeaked happily spinning around in circles. "We just have to get all the dens old bedding cleaned out, and new bedding laid down before then. We can start with the nursery, then just work our way around den by den till we finish." Both her brothers nodded their agreement and together they all headed for the nursery.  
As they got to the nursery more of the clan had woken up including the kits who were stumbling around playing under the apprentices paws as the tried to diligently work to get the nests clean. Every time they threw a paw full of bedding to the side it instantly became a toy for the waiting kits, who in turn put it right back into the nest. Finally after there mother came and collected the kits, taking them out to play in the clearing, the apprentices could get back to work and clean out the nests. Rolling the old bedding out and putting the new bedding in was easy without all the extra paws. Dumping the old used bedding outside of the camp, they headed out for the next den. Next they did the Apprentices den, followed then by the warriors, Elders, Medicine, and last the Leaders den.  
By the time they finished the dens it was a little before sun high so they decided to head for the training hollow anyways. They traveled to the hallow and started the basics. The mentors would explain a move, then would demonstrate the move, and finally the apprentices would try and copy the mentors. It took Darkpaw and Nightpaw several attempts but they were getting them down. Rainpaw though was picking up move after move, with little to no issue. The mentors drilled several simple basics in, attacking, dodging, blocking, and even faking surrenders.  
" How about we try out your new moves in battle?" Runningwind commented looking at the three apprentices, pleased with the speed they were picking up the new moves. " We will do 2 on one battles, just to see how u work as a team, and how you do, defending and fighting against multiple opponents. But remember, its just training, so keep you claws SHEATHED!" He hissed looking straight at Darkpaw.  
" I KNOW!" Darkpaw hissed raking his claws threw the dirt, "I'm not a kit!" he hissed again, under his breath this time.  
Nightpaw was up first to fight alone. Rainpaw took it easy, knowing the odds were very unfair to Nightpaw, he was after all the weaker of the three, and he was not much for fighting. Darkpaw on the other paw, went all out. Not even waiting for the mentors to say "begin". He launched himself at Nightpaw, quickly knocking him off his paws and pinning him to the ground.  
"Knock it off Darkpaw, you won already!" Rainpaw hissed pulling her brother off of Nightpaw, by his tail.  
" Ok Darkpaw your turn!" Willowleaf yowled, "BEGIN!"  
This round went a lot better, Rainpaw could work with her brother Nightpaw, He worked well together but his problem was he was slower and didn't put much power behind his hits. After a few swipes Darkpaw started teasingly hissing at Nightpaw, provoking and insulting the apprentice, which made Rainpaw mad.  
"Stop picking on him Darkpaw!" Rainpaw hissed annoyed. "Your not as good as you think you are!" She hissed, launching herself at her brother pinning him without any effort. She stood over him, holding him down with a paw on his lower neck, chest area. He wriggled back and forth trying hard to get away from her grip. But with no prevail. "Not at fun on this side of the paw, is it!" She hissed in his ear. He let out an aggressive and frustrated yowl then stopped fighting, so Rainpaw let him up, stepping back incase he lashed out.  
"That didn't count!" Darkpaw meowed "you attacked me while I wasn't paying attention!" Rainpaw shook her head, unconvinced and turned to look at the mentors, wondering what they thought. The mentors were quietly and rapidly talking, looking up at the apprentices ever so often, then Willowleaf padded over.  
"That was impressive," Willowleaf meowed nicely at Rainpaw, "He is easily twice your size, and yet you took him down like he was a leaf." She purred turning to the toms, Darkpaw not liking the leaf comment one bit, his attitude clearly showing in his amber eyes. "Ok, lets see how the two of you fair against your sister," She meowed with and interested tone to her voice, "Just remember to work togeth…" Before she could finish Darkpaw sprang from his spot at his sister, knocking her backwards with him but she rolled on her back and launched him over her with a swift kick of her hind paws. Darkpaw flew through the air into a bush behind Rainpaw with a small thud.  
"Where did you learn to do that move!?" Stumblestep asked standing up, "we didn't learn more complicated techniques like that till closer to the end of our training." Rainpaw just shrugged not knowing exactly how to respond, she had simply thought of it as the best possible move to avoid damage while still causing a little to her opponent. Her only other choice would have been to simply dodge but then she would have just had to turn and fight again. The way she had preformed made it where she at least had more time to prepare for another attack.  
Peering over to where she launched her brother she noticed she had launched him hard enough to break right threw the brush wall surrounding the clearing, and into the hedges, out of sight of the cats in the clearing. When he finally came back he was dripping wet and was covered in fresh moss. Nightpaw fell over laughing as his brother went to shake off the moss, smacking himself with the wet mass and spraying water at the mentors. Darkpaw hissed at Nightpaw and charged at him, tackling Nightpaw they bother rolled over in a mess of water and moss. Darkpaw then hopped up, padding off happily after covering Nightpaw in wet moss, successfully soaking his fur too. Nightpaw stood up padding to a nearby puddle to wash off the moss, Darkpaw soon joining him.  
"Ok Rainpaw, it looks like you have a good head for battling." Willowleaf complimented, "Lets have you take on a real warrior then." she meowed looking over at Stumblestep. "you're the easiest to beat so it would make the most sense for you to take her on." Stumblestep looked up from where he sat, at his sister a little embarrassed and pissed off at being called the weak link. "Plus it's a good time for you to show off," she meowed teasingly. "Just remember, claws sheathed, and don't be too rough on her." she meowed more strictly at her brother.  
Stumblestep got up and padded over to stand square with Rainpaw. Willowleaf yowled "Begin!" and he sprang at Rainpaw. Quickly thinking on her paws she jumped out of the way, aiming for the side of a tree she spun in the air and used the tree to push off, launching herself high enough to land square on his backing, sinking her teeth into his neck fur to hold on. He stumbled backwards a few steps then rolled over, causing Rainpaw to release to avoid being squashed. She jumped back slightly then dashed forward. Stumblestep braised himself thinking she was going to leaf on him gain, but instead she ducked under his chest, knocking his legs out from under him on one side causing him to fall on his side, exposing his underbelly.  
Rainpaw took her opportunity and leafed on him, trying to pin him to the ground. He easily launched her off being nearly 3 times her size. She hit the ground and flipped back to her feet charging him again before he had a chance to get back up. She knocked him over again but they were so close to the bushes that when she hit him it sent them both rolling through the bushes and into the river.  
"Wow! That was a great practice battle," Stumblestep meowed standing up in the river, which was high enough it was lapping at his sides and underbelly was now soaked through. He picked Rainpaw up by the scruff of her neck and placed her up on the bank then hopped out himself. "If it wasn't for the stream I probably would have been running for it in a real fight." He purred, exaggerating a little. The two padded back through the bushes into the clearing, luckily they had fallen in the river in a clear section so they came out of the water practically moss free. Darkpaw and Nightpaw were both laughing while Willowleaf and Runningwind went on talking in hushed tones, again.

When they got back it was almost time for the dusk patrol to leave. Runningwind and Stumblestep were sent out as part of the patrol while Willowleaf was told to take the three apprentices, and another warrior out on a hunting patrol. The three apprentices were taught how to catch fish, then were left to hunt in the river while the two warriors went and hunted in the trees near by. After they caught a good amount of fresh kill they carried it back to the camp. All together the apprentices caught 7 fish, and a water vole, Nightpaw had fallen in the river trying to get a fish and killed it by accident. The three apprentices put the fish and vole on a leaf and carried it together between the three of them.  
When they got back to camp they were praised for their great catch. Each apprentice took their share of fresh kill and went to find a place to eat. After they were done eating, they shared tongues, washed up, and headed for their nests. When Rainpaw entered the medicine cat den Stumpytail was already in his nest, there were herbs all over the den, each in small piles to be put away and all the old, nasty ones in a pile near the entrance. Each pile of fresh herbs were stacked neatly on leaves, ready to be wrapped and stored once they had dried. Rainpaw padded over to her nest and curled up quickly dozing off into a deep sleep.  
When Rainpaw opened her eyes she was standing in a lush green forest, Surrounded by trees and flowers with the scent of prey heavy in the air. She wondered the forest confused by where she was. Then she caught the scent of another cat, it was familiar but she didn't recognize it so she followed it. It lead her past a smooth trickling river and eventually into a small clearing where the scent trail stopped. She walked around the clearing checking for any other sign of the scent but there was none, it was as if the cat had simply vanished. Toward the center of the clearing Rainpaw noticed something in the dirt, when she brushed the dirt off she found a berry looking object on the ground but it was hard and when the light of the moon hit it, it glittered. When she looked up from the odd object she noticed that there were many cats, sitting round the clearing looking at her. A dark blue she cat stepped forward, her scent drifting to Rainpaw, the same scent that had brought her to this clearing.  
Her eyes glittered with motherly pride, a lot like the hard object that had now disappeared from in front of Rainpaw. The look reminded Rainpaw of how Bluesun had looked at her when she was given her apprentice name, or how Ivyroot looked at Stumpytail when he was given his full medicine cat me. It was warm and friendly and so familiar but Rainpaw knew she had never seen this cat before.  
"Welcome Rainpaw," the she cat meowed in a loving and sweet voice. "We, are the past medicine cats of all the clans, here to welcome you to your new path." she finished as she turned her gaze to the many other eyes that surrounded them, watching Rainpaw, pride in all of there eyes too. Rainpaw fallowed her gaze noticing all the differences in the cats, some cats you could even tell which clan they came from. She also noticed how they were all mixed in together, not separated by their clans but all mixed in sitting with one another like they were their own clan. "My name is Watertongue," She began again, "I was your mentors, mentors, mentor." she smiled, realizing how confusing and ridiculous that must have sounded, "I was Ivyroot's mentor, when I was still alive. Welcome to the life of a medicine cat, but now it is time for you to go back, but we will be keeping an eye on you young one, we expect great things from you." She finished talking, turning away from Rainpaw and padding away.  
"Wait!" Rainpaw called standing up to pad after her but it was too late, she had already disappeared. "Why do you smell so familiar!" She called into the growing darkness that was surrounding her, the clearing now almost gone.  
_"All things will be answered in time"_ Watertongue's voice whispered, as if carried by the wind to Rainpaw's ears. With that the ground under Rainpaw's paws started to spin and the rest of the clearing disappeared too, surrounding Rainpaw in darkness.  
She woke in shock in her nest in the medicine den. The sun was shinning through the opening of the den right on her nest bringing a flash of color and light as her eyes shot open. Rainpaw looked around the now clean den, All of the herbs had been put away, only ones left were the dead ones in the pile near the entrance. Stumpytail wasn't in the den either so Rainpaw got up and cleaned her fur, then headed down to the fresh kill pile, grabbing a fish she made her way over to where her brothers were already sitting. They had already finished theirs and were now just talking.  
"Rainpaw! Willowleaf, Stumblestep, and Runningwind were sent out on the Dawn patrol." Nightpaw began excitedly, "They said to clean out the dens again and then wait here for them" He purred jumping up. "were doing hunting practice when they get back!" he meowed dropping to a hunting crouch and pouncing on a near by leaf, "Darkpaw and I already did the apprentice den and warriors den, and Streamstar said she would handle her own den, so if you want to get the medicine den, ill do the nursery, and Darkpaw do the elders den we'll be done! Then we can play and hang out while we wait."  
All three apprentices agreed, running off in the direction of there assigned den. It took a little longer then usual since they were working alone but when they finally finished Darkpaw and Nightpaw decided to take a nap in the sun near the warriors den. Rainpaw had other plans though, leaving her brothers to sun themselves she padded to the elders den to find Ivyroot.  
"Hello Rainpaw," he meowed as she entered the den. "what brings you here, your brother already cleared out the bedding."  
"Oh, I was actually coming to talk to you." She meowed, " I talked with star clan last night, they welcomed me as a medicine cat." she purred happily but still a little puzzled.  
"So who came to talk to you?" Ivyroot asked, tilting his head to the side, a little curious of which of the great ancestors had been the one to great her. "I was greeted by one of the great Healers, one of the first medicine cats, before the clans were divided, and Stumpytail was visited by Silverowl, the first medicine cat from stream clan."  
"I was visited by your mentor," Rainpaw began, a little uneasy at the question she was about to ask. "Her name was Watertongue, and she smelled so familiar." Rainpaw meowed, tilting her head to look at Ivyroot, searching his face for any clues, but he was calm as ever, "Who was she?" She finished as a pleased smile formed upon Ivyroot's face. He turned to check for the other elders.  
"Most clans don't speak of Watertongue anymore, she was a well known cat, she helped all the clans and was a great mentor." He spoke quietly so as not wake the other elders, not wanting to be over heard by them, or outside the den. "She was Bluesun's mother." It felt like lightning struck Rainpaw, She had been told stories of Bluesun's mother but never caught a name. Stories of rescuing kits and how well she was in battle. "she started as a warrior but realized she wanted to be a medicine cat, so after your mother was born, and old enough to watch herself, she gave up the life of a warrior and became a medicine cat." Ivyroot was now speaking so quite, Rainpaw had to strain her ears just to hear, "Streamclan approved her as a medicine cat and she was the best. She was a great healer, and teacher, and fought like no other cat, she never gave up." He meowed, tears forming in this eyes. "she lived a long, happy life, but…" before he could finish Nightpaw and Darkpaw bounded in and ran up to Rainpaw.  
"Come on were leaving!" They yowled, quickly turning and running back out the brambles. Rainpaw looked at Ivyroot disappointed. He nodded and his head and flicked his tail at the door telling her to go. She nodded her thanks and headed out of the den.  
She turned around and yelled into the den real quick "ill be back for the rest of that story Ivyroot!" Then ran to catch up with her brothers. Ivyroot just laid his head down, lost in memories.  
"If only she knew how badly the story ended, she wouldn't want to come back."

During the training session Rainpaw was distracted by her thoughts, and the replaying what Ivyroot had told her. She couldn't catch anything, she even scared away her brothers prey and to top it off, tripped and fell down a rabbits hole.  
"What's the matter with you?" Darkpaw complained, "that's the third vole you have missed."  
"Yeah and you're the better hunter." Nightpaw complimented, "on top of that, now you are just making it harder for us." he meowed teasingly. "What's got your attention so occupied, you're never distracted when it comes to your training, or work."  
"It's nothing" she meowed, turning her back on her brothers as she padded away. " I just… didn't get enough sleep. After a good nights rest, I will be fine."  
The rest of the hunting lessons went better, they had each managed to catch something. On there way back to camp Rainpaw could only think of the cat Ivyroot had told her about, Her mother's mom, that made her kin. She was related to the most well known medicine cat of all, but for being well know, no one ever talked about her by name. Rainpaw was so distracted she didn't realize that she had walked in the completely wrong direction. She ended up at the Fireclan river, about half way up the boarder.  
It was a nice day so she decided to stay and just sit on the boarder and enjoy the fresh air, time she could sit and think, collect her thoughts. As she looked across the river she noticed how far down the river actually was. It was as wide as it was deep, a huge gorge that led down into a swirling river of cold water, fed by the waterfall that poured from the tops of the near by mountains. She looked across the gorge into Fireclan territory and noticed a dark shape sitting in the trees on the other side of the river.  
It was another cat, probably an apprentice judging on it's size, and a tom at that. He was staring right at her, with a angry and fierce gaze, like he thought he could fly right over the gorge and attack her. Rainpaw stood up and walked closer to the edge of the river.  
"Hey! What do you think you are doing so close to the boarder." the tom yowled, jumping to his feet and padding out of the trees. His voice was hostel, but definably young. "If you dare try to cross the river I'll attack." He yowled defensively.  
"Why would I risk my life just to come to your side of the river," Rainpaw yowled back, angry at the toms wild accusations. "Plus I'm in my own clan so I can get as close to the boarder as I want to be." she yowled angrily, padding up to the edge of the gorge and sitting down, waiting for a reply.  
"I don't have time to deal with some worthless piece of river trash!" He meowed as he turned around and started to walk away into the tree line. "Plus you're not even big enough to scare a mouse."  
"you are so full of you…" she started screaming but was cut off as the ledge gave way underneath her. With a high pitched scream she fell down the ravine towards the water. She hit the water so hard it knocked the wind from her lungs and it was instantly replaced with water. As it flooded her mouth it felt ice cold like needles and the water was so strong that it pulled at her fur, forcing her under. Rainpaw used all her strength and pushed for the surface, glad for her early swimming lessons shortly after falling in the river as a kit. She was using all of her strength just to keep above the water but she didn't have the strength to get to the edge so she did all she could and started calling for help.  
_Who am I kidding, who would save me, no one from my clan even knows I'm here! I'm going to die, I am going to drown in this river, SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE ME!_  
The tom watcher the stupid Streamclan apprentice fall and ran to the edge, she was lost in the current for a moment but then resurfaced. He turned and started running along the river following as the ravine got lower and the river started to level out with the bank more. He pushed faster, trying to get ahead of the she cat as she was rushed down stream, once he was far enough ahead of her, he turned sharply and dived into the river. As the river carried her to him he sank his teeth into the scruff of her neck and started kicking for shore. They were far enough down river that the land ran right into the river and made it easy for the tom to drag the she cat up onto land fairly easy. Once Rainpaw could touch ground she used her own paws to help and walked up the beach herself, pulling away from her rescuer to walk to a dry spot and collapse. The young tom padded after her, sitting next to her while she caught her breath again.  
"Thank you for saving me," Rainpaw purred through choked breaths. "My name is Rainpaw, sorry for needing you to jump in and rescue me." she finished, sitting up to look at her rescuer.  
He was an apprentice, probably about the same age as her. He had bright red fur, one half being darker then the other and blotches though it of darker and lighter reds while his chest and belly fur was white as snow, and his eyes were a charcoal black.  
The tom stood up and started walking away. "you had better get be getting back to your clan, river trash!" he hissed harshly. "I don't plan on saving you again, so keep away from the boarders." he meowed heading through a bush. "The bridge is just down river, now get out of my territory, before I have to chase you out." He meowed more aggressive.  
"You could have simply told me your name and said you're welcome!" Rainpaw hissed back rudely.  
"Fine! My name is Blazepaw," he meowed defensively, "And you're welcome, now GET OUT!" he hissed, disappearing into the trees.  
Rainpaw sat for a moment cleaning her fur, knowing that Blazepaw was still near by watching, making sure she left. Then she got up and padded to the bridge, muttering to herself about the rude Fireclan apprentice the whole way. She quickly crossed the bridge and headed back to camp, when she got there her brothers were waiting for her. She was still dripping wet so she used it as an excuse that she wanted to do some fishing and ended up falling in the pond. Darkpaw just started laughing but Nightpaw knew she wasn't telling the truth but he just pushed the thought away, not wanting to push his luck by questioning his sister.  
The three apprentices grabbed some prey and quickly found a quite corner to eat in peace together. After they finished they took food to the elders and queens, then made their way back to the dens. On her way Rainpaw stopped by the fresh kill pile and grabbed a fresh plump fish for Stumpytail. After taking her mentor his meal, which was greeted with a loud, happy purr, Rainpaw went to her nest and curled up, tucking her nose under her tail and drifting into sleep.

The next morning Rainpaw started her medicine cat training. Stumpytail had her up at sun rise, bright eyed and bushy tailed to start her training she hopped out of her nest and bounced after Stumpytail all the way out of camp. She was first introduced to the basic herbs, what they looked and smelt like, where to find them, and even how to gather them without killing the plant itself. Then she was shown how to take care of minor injuries, starting with how to take care of scratches, and minor cuts as well as restless sleeping, stomach aches, and what to give pregnant queens. All things that a quick trip around the camp gave the opportunity to see.  
The day went by very fast, and by the time Rainpaw's lessons were done, she was filled with new knowledge but there was now no time to talk to Ivyroot. Instead she went and got some prey and sat down to eat alone. When she was done she took prey to the nursery then up to Stumpytail while her brothers took prey to the elders, after Rainpaw had decided it would be best if she didn't, it would only bum her out about not getting to hear the rest of Ivyroot's story. After taking prey to the back of the den where Stumpytail was busy, organizing the herbs, Rainpaw went back to her nest, not feeling too tired she laid down and started going over today's lessons in her head, trying to remember everything and commit it to memory. She didn't want to forget a word of what Stumpytail had taught her, she wanted to be the best medicine apprentice off all time, and one day, the greatest medicine cat. She kept going over the herbs, where they were, what they looked and smelt like, and what they were used for until she finally fell asleep.  
She opened her eyes in the forest again. Catching the scent of Watertongue she followed it till she appeared in a peaceful clearing, not the same one from her medicine ceremony. Watertongue was sitting in the center of the clearing on a stone over looking a small pond, peering down into the water. She looked up as Rainpaw neared her, nodding slightly for Rainpaw to look into the pond. Rainpaw padded closer and stared down into the pond. The pond was shallow but in the center were two enormous fish, swimming in a circle, one black and one white, just following each other around and around.  
"why didn't you tell me?" Rainpaw whispered, moving her gaze from the fish back to Watertongue who was already watching her. "Why didn't you tell me that your daughter, is my mother?" She asked tilting her head to the side. Watertongue still kept silent, just watched Rainpaw as she continued. "Ivyroot was telling me your story, but I had to get back to my training before he could finish." This time all she got was a shake of the head, and Rainpaw knew she was getting nowhere, that Watertongue had no intention of telling her anything about her former life, It was like any time she asked about it, it just made Watertongue more and more depressed so she drop the subject for now.  
"Opposites!" Watertongue finally spoke, looking back down into the water. "The world is made of opposites, and those opposites, create balance, and balance in turn is a big part of life." She meowed again. "The only way for there to be harmony and balance is for opposites to act against each other," she meowed, as she slowly started to fade growing transparent with every word until she, and the pond, disappeared into the darkness, then slowly the rest of the dream world went with until Rainpaw was plunged into the same darkness before.  
Rainpaw woke in her nest, but as she opened her eyes she noticed it was still slightly dark, it was still before sun rise. She looked over and noticed that Stumpytail was already up and gone from the den too, shrugging it off she padded from her nest and out the brambles, planning on heading to the fresh kill pile. As she walked down the path she noticed everyone was gathering around the elders den. Panic struck Rainpaw Immediately, and she ran forward, pushing her way through the group of cats and into the elders den. She was too late, as she entered the den, Stumpytail was already closing the eyes of his former mentor. He didn't say a word as he stood up and padded out of the den, signaling for the other elders to go in and retrieve Ivyroot's body. As she walked toward the entrance to follow Stumpytail she could have swore she saw a faint figure walk past Ivyroot's body, as it walked away she heard a voice on the wind _"We will meet again young warrior."_  
Rainpaw shook her head and pushed her way out of the den and found Stumpytail who was reporting to Streamstar. Rainpaw padded up to her mentor and leaned into him, He looked down at her, sorrow and remorse in his eyes, but he forced a smile to let her know that he appreciated what she was trying to do, and that he would be ok. She pulled away after a minute and wet over to sit with Ivyroot for a moment to wish him off to Starclan.  
There were no training sessions or lessons for the day, so everyone went on hunting patrols, boarder patrols or just stayed around camp and helped out. After sun high, when the sun finally started to set everyone said there last goodbyes to Ivyroot and headed to their nests while a few cats stayed to sit a silent vigil over night for him. Rainpaw stayed with Stumpytail all night, for the silent vigil, and when the sun finally started to raise again, they watched as the warriors took Ivyroot and buried him behind the camp. After the burial Stumpytail sent Rainpaw to her nest, knowing she had been up since the night before, and went in to start pawing through his stores of herbs again.  
"Rainpaw time to get up!" Stumpytail's voice called from across the den. "It's nearly sun high and we still have traveling herbs to prepare and get to the other cats." he meowed, poking a paw and Rainpaw in her nest, as she blinked up at her mentor confused. "tonight's the gathering, and on top of that it's your first gathering, and we still have to get traveling herbs to all of the cats going tonight, so come on out of your nest." He seamed better, you could still hear the hurt in his voice but he was at least smiling as Rainpaw pulled herself out of her nest. "Please go out and grab some large leaves we can sort the herbs onto, and ask Streamstar how many cats will be going please while you are out." he meowed, pushing Rainpaw towards the entrance before going back to his bundles of herbs.  
She walked straight down the path and found Streamstar talking to Darkmoon outside the warriors den. They stopped talking as they saw her approach. "excuse me Streamstar but Stumpytail asked me to find out how many cats we can expect to need traveling herbs for this evening." She meowed politely " we are preparing the traveling herbs and need to know how many bundles we are going to need. She meowed, sitting next to her father, who cuffed her over the ear with his tail, causing her ear to twitch.  
"Well, its going to be… You and your brothers," she started talking as Rainpaw put a mark in the sand for every cat she named off. "Me, Bluesun, Stumblestep, Runningwind, Willowleaf, Stumpytail, Squirrelpelt and Duskclaw. So that makes a total of eleven cats I believe." She meowed. Rainpaw nodded and dashed off through the brambles. She went to the nearest large oak and started grabbing leaves till she had gathered eleven large leaves then ran back into the camp and straight up to the medicine cats den. When she entered the den she gave Stumpytail the leaves, letting him know there was going to be eleven total cats going. Together they spread out the eleven leaves and started working on the herbs, placing a little of each on the leaf, then once that was done they picked up the bundles and headed down to find the group of warriors going to the gathering, everyone got half a piece of prey and a small bundle of bitter herbs, using the fresh kill to wash down the bitter leaves worked best Rainpaw found. After everyone else had gotten their herbs, and Rainpaw and Stumpytail and finished theirs the group headed out.  
From the look of the group, everyone was excited to be going to the gathering, catching a glimpse at Duskclaw, Rainpaw thought he looked a little happier then everyone else to be going to this gathering though. As they neared the far edge of the territory an island appeared in the middle of the lake, barely visible through the fog but the fog was so thick they couldn't see a way to the island, and the thought of swimming didn't appeal to Rainpaw after her near death experience the other day. All of a sudden the moon was released from the clouds and the fog dissipated to reveal a path of stones to the island.  
"The fog only clears like this when lit by the light of the full moon, any other time the fog is so thick that if you were to even try to cross, you would most likely jump in the wrong spot and fall into the water." Streamstar meowed to the three new apprentices. "some even think that the stones are only there during the full moon cause no one has even made it to a stone through the fog." she finished leafing to the first stone. "watch your paws, the stones are a little slick and you don't want to show up to your first gathering completely soaking wet." she purred as she jumped to the other side. As the rest of the clan followed across the stones and padded towards the clearing, the scent of the other clans got stronger and drifted on the wind toward the Streamclan cats.  
"Well Desertclan is already here" Bluesun commented, tasting the air, "oh, and Leafclan and Iceclan are both here too, but where is Fireclan?" she hissed slightly annoyed, "Last like always, there going to keep us waiting, again!" As they pushed there way through the bushes Rainpaw saw that her mother had been right, Fireclan was the only clan not there yet. Stumpytail and Rainpaw made there way over to the other medicine cats, and the rest of the clan started melting into the group of gathering warriors. Rainpaw waited back while Stumpytail broke the news about Ivyroot to the other medicine cats then turned and called her forward. She padded over dipping her head in respect for the other medicine cats.  
"So this pretty, young, she cat is your apprentice." meowed one of the older toms, who smelled of Leafclan. "On top of how pretty she is, I can also tell she is smart and a very fast learner."  
"She is, I promise you, She has only been my apprentice for a few days and she already knows the basic herbs, where they are located, and how to use them." Stumpytail meowed. "Rainpaw, this is Bumblebead of Leafclan." He meowed turning to look at his apprentice, who was no longer paying attention, she was staring off at the moving bushes on the other end of the clearing, so Stumpytail cleared his throat to get her attention.  
"Oh yes, Nice to meet you" Rainpaw purred, dipping her head respectfully to Bumblebead. Then turned her gaze back toward the bushes where a group of cats now stood, padding into the clearing. "Those must be Fireclan!" she hissed, catching a familiar glimpse of a Blazepaw's pelt. "So what's their problems, why do they have such a big problem with Streamclan cats?"  
"How would you know what they think of us!" Stumpytail meowed, a little worried about what trouble his apprentice might be into. As a kit she was always in trouble so it wouldn't surprise him if she had done something reckless again.  
"I was checking the boarder wile on a walk and I went toward the edge, and one of them started yelling at me." Rainpaw meowed, focusing on the Fireclan group as she explained. "He called me river trash, so what's their problem with us, Did we do something wrong to them, or something?" Stumpytail only shrugged his shoulders.  
"I can tell you this, They are not all like that, just ones that think them selves better then the rest of us." Stumpytail meowed "Just keep your head held high and ignore them, you are a great medicine apprentice!" He purred "plus you are a very intelligent she cat and could probably out smart, just about every one of those cats." He finished as two cats from the group padded over.  
"Hello Stalkerfang," Stumpytail meowed "I'm sorry to inform you that Ivyroot has passed," He meowed politely to the new comer, who just nodded sadly.  
"I know, he came to visit me in a dream just this morning, had a favor to ask of me, but that is of no importance right now." Stalkerfang meowed dipping his head to the side to look past Stumpytail. "And who is this young she cat?" He meowed looking around at Rainpaw who had sat down with the other medicine apprentices. "I am guessing she is your apprentice Stumpytail?" He purred, turning to look behind him, "This here is my apprentice. Come over here and say hi Halfpaw."  
Halfpaw had a limp leg, his eye had a scar over it and was blind, One of his ears looked like it had been shredded, Then he had a long bald scratch that ran down his side, and finally his tail was bobbed. Other than the scars though he was a pretty red with deep red eyes, but no hatred in them, only compassion and understanding.  
"Yes this is my apprentice," Stumpytail purred, "her name is Rainpaw, Come here and say hi Rainpaw!" He called, Rainpaw listened, padding over to stand next to Stumpytail. Stalkerfang nodded politely then pushed Halfpaw forward.  
"Hello," Rainpaw purred, a little worried with embarrassment over all the new cats she was meeting and self conscious. "I'm Rainpaw!"  
"Hi I'm Halfpaw." the young apprentice meowed back, just as nervous as she was. The two went and sat with the other apprentices, while all of the mentors sat in there own group, talking. Halfpaw was telling the apprentices one of his stories when another cat padded up behind Rainpaw.  
"You are a medicine cat!" A voice from behind Rainpaw meowed mockingly, "a medicine cat was picking a fight with a warrior apprentice?" the voice chuckled. As Rainpaw whipped around she knew the voice belonged to Blazepaw, the young apprentice who had saved her from the river. He just started laughing again as he walked off to join the other apprentices.  
"I apologize about my brother," Halfpaw meowed to Rainpaw, catching her by surprise. "He doesn't get along with cats from other clans, and can be a little rude and arrogant at times.  
"Hey its no fur off my back." She meowed a little anger in her voice, "I just feel bad for you, being related to that hateful ball of fur. I'd hate to be related to a selfish tom like that!" Rainpaw purred, remember how much Darkpaw and her fought.  
"He isn't always that way." Halfpaw meowed. "After our mother died, he never felt the same" he meowed with a sad tone to his voice "She was attacked by another clan cat. Who was found on our territory."  
"I'm sorry, if I had known…" Rainpaw started but before she could finish she was cut off by leaders calling for the gathering to start. Each leader took there turn, one after the other, Some told of death, health, and kits, The usual things the warriors talked about when returning from the gatherings. Then it was Fireclan's turn, and as Firestar padded up to the edge she didn't look very happy. She told of the usual then it went a little sour.  
"Streamstar, one of your cats has been on our side of the boarder." she hissed, flat out accusing the Streamclan leader, which was met with a lot of unhappy hisses. "The scent was found from the bridge up to the slope where the gorge starts to form." She meowed, turning her gaze on Streamstar, "I want to know who and for what reason they were on our side." as she was speaking Rainpaw realized that it was her, she was the scent left on the Fireclan boarder, the day she fell in the river. She stood up and looked up at Firestar, Stumpytail, looked over at his apprentice confused.  
"Excuse me Ma'am but it was I, I was the one on your side of the boarder," Rainpaw meowed, several other cats turning to look at her, shocked that a medicine cat, of all cats, had been trespassing on another clans territory. Firestar just kept staring at the young cat, interested by how the apprentice had stood up and admitted this. "I fell into the river, about half way up the boarder," she meowed looking over at Blazepaw not sure if she should mention him, his eyes said that he didn't want to be named, so she respected his wishes. "I dragged myself onto the shore and left across the bridge back to my clan." She finished looking back up at Firestar.  
" You are a very brave young she cat," Firestar meowed, the anger leaving her voice, "not all cats would admit to a leader of another clan that they were at fault." she meowed with a little glitter of pride in her eyes, "I won't seek any punishment, just stay away from the boarders, so you don't fall in again." with those last words the meeting was called to an end and everyone headed back to their clans.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

20

The next morning everyone was already going about their usual morning business when Rainpaw walked out of the den. It was a little passed dawn, the horizon was just starting to fade purple and the air was still chilled from the lack of sun. Rainpaw wasn't able to sleep much after the gathering, what Halfpaw had told her about his mother, and the way Blazepaw acted towards her, had her a little uneasy.

_ I wonder who that was, _she thought to herself _The way Blazepaw treated me, It had to have been a Streamclan warrior, but we have never been told of a murderer from our own clan, but honestly who would want to admit that._

Her thoughts were interrupted as Stumpytail's voice came from behind her. "What are you doing up already?" Stumpytail meowed, pushing his head out of the den, "you had a really long night, and you really need your sleep, Have you even been to sleep yet?" He asked, Rainpaw looked away, not wanting to answer. "Is this about what Firestar said, about you trespassing, cause it wasn't your fault, so you have nothing to worry about." He finished walking out of the den past Rainpaw.

"I just couldn't sleep." Rainpaw meowed thinking quickly of an excuse that wouldn't worry her mentor, "it was just my first gathering, I must just still be a little wound up from all the excitement." she purred, Stumpytail just gave her a half nod, with a weird glance.

"Fine, but take it easy, no sleep and over working can cause a cat to fall ill." he meowed

"I will!" Rainpaw meowed walking off, "Would you mind if I went and worked with Willowleaf and my brothers today?" She called back, already half way down the slope. Stumpytail gave a worried look then blinked and smiled nodding his approval. Rainpaw bound down the rest of the path fast, almost at a run as she headed straight for the warriors den to find Willowleaf.

"Willowleaf? Would you…" Rainpaw began but was interrupted by a thorn like pain in her tail. She whipped around and saw Silverkit sitting behind her, playing with her tail. "Ouch!? that's kind of attached" Rainpaw said jokingly as she rolled the kit over playfully pulling her tail behind her, out of reach of the silver grey kit. As she went to play with Silverkit she felt two more thorn sharp pains in her tail, this time when she turned around it was Silverkit's litter mates, Pantherkit and Leopardkit who were chewing on her tail. She quickly pulled it away from the two kits, rolling them on their sides in the process, then started running away, slow enough for the kits to get close to catching her tail, but just far enough ahead that they couldn't sink their thorn claws or teeth into it.

"What in Starclan's name are you four doing out here?" a voice came from the warriors den, sounding dazed and sleepy. "You are making enough noise to scare all the prey form here to the waterfall." Willowleaf teased, pushing her way out of the warriors den with a large yawn. "Rainpaw? Shouldn't you be in your nest still sleeping?" she asked, worry showing in her eyes. "you were out pretty late at the gathering."

"I couldn't sleep!" she purred, "So, I was wondering, well more hopping you would take me out for some battle training." Rainpaw meowed, Willowleaf just gave her a weird look and opened her mouth to talk but Rainpaw answered before she got the chance to. "Stumpytail said it would be ok, as long as you were up to it." she meowed, remembering the same semi worried glance he had given her when she asked, right before he agreed.

"Fine," Willowleaf meowed, licking her pelt down into place. "but you have to wait till after sun high so your brothers can get some sleep." she meowed turning on the kits now. "now as for you three, its about time we got you back to your mother in the nursery, she will be waking and looking for you soon."

"OK!" the three kits squeaked in unison, following Willowleaf as she made her way to the nursery. She quickly nodded bye and went on her way, after dropping the kits off she headed for the fresh kill pile, chose out a fat mouse and went to sit in the shade of a tree to eat. Rainpaw did the same, choosing out a fat fish and going to sit near the elders den where it was quite.

"Hello young one?!" A voice came from above Rainpaw's head, It was Longears, one of the elders, sunning himself on a flat rock a few cat lengths up the slope. "good morning Rainpaw, what are you doing up this early?" he asked peering down over the ledge of the rock

"Just couldn't sleep is all," she meowed, looking up from her meal. "What are you, doing up there, the suns not even up enough to be sunning?" she meowed, puzzled.

"Simple," he meowed, with a humorous snicker, I'm getting the good spot early, so none has the chance to take it." he purred with laughter, rolling over to spread out on the rock before drifting off into a nap. Rainpaw finished her kill just in time to see Nightpaw push his was out of the apprentices den. She quickly bound over to her brother as he padded over to the fresh kill pile.

"Morning!" Nightpaw purred, as Rainpaw padded up, "how did you sleep?" he meowed yawning, as he looked up at his sister, "you've been up for a while at least, I could hear you talking with Willowleaf earlier." he meowed as another cat brushed past him on there way to the fresh kill pile. It was Darkpaw, he grabbed a piece of prey and stumbled over to where Rainpaw had eaten her fish.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep, but I don't even feel tired either," She meowed. She bounded over and sat next to Darkpaw as he ate his meal, Nightpaw picked out a small vole and padded over to join them. When they had finished, there was still plenty of time before sun high so they had to find something to do, until it was time for battle training. All of a sudden Rainpaw's ears pricked up with an idea and bother her brothers turned to look, knowing when there sister was thinking.

"Why don't we go explore?" Rainpaw squeaked, leaping up to her paws. "we can let them know to meet us at the training hollow at sun high, then we can explore till then." Rainpaw looked at her brothers, They both nodded in agreement, as they got up. "Ok! You go tell the mentors, I'm going to ask Stumpytail for a few herb locations so I can learn where they are, and what they look and smell like." she purred starting off towards the medicine den.

As she pushed her way through the brambles she smelt something bitter coming from where Stumpytail was working. He was making up a poultice out of some leaves she didn't recognize. "Good morning Stumpytail" she meowed politely, "what are you working on?"

"a poultice for one of the elders to help with a sour back?" Stumpytail meowed slightly confused. "I thought you were going out training with your brothers today?" he purred.

"We are but Willowleaf said we had to wait till sun high, so I though till then we could go explore the territory a little," She purred happily, "I was thinking while I was out you could give me a few herbs to find and familiarize my self with." she finally finished, taking a breath. He nodded and looked at his supplies. He pulled out some of the herbs he was running low on.

"Ok well how about catmint, it grows in slow moving streams, and I could use some burdock root, closer to the mountains. If you could bring me some back after your training," he said pushing them over so Rainpaw could get a whiff of them.

"Ok, Ill locate them now, then after training I'll go collect them." she meowed turning to the entrance, "I'll be back around sundown," Stumpytail just nodded, going back to his work. Rainpaw bounded out the entrance and down the path back to the clearing. As she reached the clearing she saw Nightpaw and Darkpaw, waiting by the camp entrance for her. Ahs she padded up they both got up and the three apprentices padded out of the camp.

"Ok I need to check for some catmint and burdock root," Rainpaw meowed as they rounded the camp heading north for the mountains, "Stumpytail says that burdock grows near the mountains, and catmint in slow moving water, so we'll head to the waterfall then travel toward the swamps to the west." she meowed happily, "and on our way we can investigate the rest of the territory."

Darkpaw and Nightpaw nodded in agreement as they all padded off towards the waterfall, keeping to the large river that lead to it. Remembering what happened the last time she was near the river Rainpaw made sure to keep a good two to three tail lengths between her and the edge. The sun had barley left the horizon, giving the apprentices plenty of time to explore before sun high.

_ I wonder what happened to Watertongue, and why doesn't anyone talk about her. Maybe I can talk to her tonight, in my dreams, or maybe even Ivyroot. Also who was that cat who killed Blazepaw and Halfpaw's mother, could the two be connected some how?_

Rainpaw was deep in thought to the point she didn't even notice she had pulled way ahead of her brothers. She decided to turn back and regroup.

_ "Rainpaw… The mountains… Come to the mountains!" _A voice come, causing Rainpaw to come to a halt. Her brothers had caught up, looking at her confused as she searched the air and area around her.

"did you two hear that!?" Rainpaw asked her brothers as they stopped next to her. They both just looked puzzled, as if she was crazy. "What! Didn't you here that voice?" She meowed desperately.

"Voice?" Nightpaw asked questioningly

"It's only the three of us, and no one was talking" Darkpaw meowed.

"But I heard…"

"It was probably just your imagination," Darkpaw meowed, slightly laughing, "now lets go, we don't have forever to stand around talking" Rainpaw just nodded, and padded off back in the direction on the mountains

_ Did I really imagine the voice I couldn't have it felt so real like my dreams… it was Watertongue, or at least I think that's whose voice it was she wanted me to go to the mountains…_

Rainpaw was expelled from her thoughts by her brothers yelling, she pulled herself together just in time to stop yourself from plunging headfirst into the waterfall pond.

"what's up with you Rainpaw?" Darkpaw meowed bitterly at her as the two boys caught up to their sister. "You just about ran right into the waterfall. Maybe this wasn't a good idea, obviously you didn't get enough sleep to be running around the forest." He meowed his temper rising. "I mean are you trying to get yourself killed or did you just fall a sleep while running.

" Rainpaw why won't you tell us what's going on?" Nightpaw meowed quietly to his sister, "ever since she became a medicine that you've been thinking around and lying to us for later mates we don't lie to each other and we don't keep secrets." He meowed desperately needed eyes glazing over with sorrow and despair.

"I'm sorry?" Rainpaw meowed turning from her brothers, "I don't know all the details but I promise when I do I'll tell you everything." She finished darting at the waterfall. She ran straight into it disappearing leaving her brothers calling after her.

_ Don't worry about me I'll tell you everything I promise!_

_ "If you return" _a voice came to her from the shadows_, "you doubt that you even will, that's why you ran from the only cats who would understand." _A cat stepped out of the shadows it was a tom but the sun was behind the mountain so she couldn't see who exactly was talking. The scent of the air smelled of Streamclan but she did not recognize who's it was. Then she noticed he was an alive the small soil and a sharp pain of death came from him but it was different from the other dead cat she had met in her dreams, the dead cat Starclan never smell of death or soil it was like they were still alive.

"You are right young apprentice," the tome meowed, "I am not like the cat Starclan, I am better" he said in a calm yet terrifying voice, "if you help…"

"stay away from her!" a voice came from further indicated. It was Watertongue and as she padded out the tom backed up into the corner unsheathing his claws. "this apprentice is protected by the path of Starclan she has no reason to follow you" she hissed at him.

"I have just as much right to talk to her as you do after all she is my kin too!" the tom hissed menacingly. "I will return and she can decide on her own who to trust." He added with a deep growl. "A leader or a treacherous snake like you." he hissed as his figure disappeared leaving only a faint scent of him behind.

"Who was not?" Rainpaw asked Watertongue desperately. "And what did he mean by leader or treacherous snake?" she asked in confusion, "Ivyroot started to tell me but I had to leave, and shortly after he died." She started to cry out wailing like a little kit, "I've pushed away my brothers, kept secrets, lied about what was wrong, the least you can do is tell me what happened and why no one will talk about you?" she was yelling by the time she finished.

"calm yourself young one," Watertongue meowed soothingly, "before I can tell you my story I fear you must first here why everyone hates my name."

"why don't you just tell me your story, why must I hear someone else's version first." Rain coming out desperately.

"Because young one mind is the whole story, but there is always what everyone else thinks happened." She meowed, her eyes brightening up. "There are plenty of cats who know the story, you just have to find the one who's willing to tell it." And she finished talking she faded away leaving Rainpaw by herself in the cave.

_ Why me, why do I even care what happened moons before I was born. Maybe because she was making in and I wanted to know why she was hated and why Fireclan hates all of us. But what does this all having common, was Watertongue the one who murdered their mother or was it another cat, and who was that weird tom he says he is my kin, but could I really have kin of such bitterness. There was something evil about his eyes, like he was hiding something. Why won't anyone tell me what's going on here?_

"what are you doing back there?" a voice came from the other end of the cave. It was a tom but the sun still wasn't high enough for Rainpaw to see who it was, then she caught a whiff of the scent and knew it was Blazepaw. "This isn't your territory so what are you doing here?" he asked more nervous than hostile.

"It's not your territory either, this is the open grounds, anyone can be here," Rainpaw setback making sure not to sound hostile. "So why are you here?" she asked wondering if he had heard her talking and just came to check it out.

"I asked you first" he spits back, looking around the cave, as if he were searching for someone.

"I heard something, so I can't check it out," Rainpaw meowed, "so again, why are you here?"

He stared at her, slightly shocked. "I heard a voice calling my name." He said bewildered. "It was a she cat, she told me to come here…was it you?"

"it wasn't me…" she thought for a moment. _Should I tell him, if Watertongue led him to the cave, maybe it means he knows someone who can help me, well I guess I have no other choice. _"Her name is Watertongue," she finally said looking down at her paws, trying to think of how to explain who she was to him. "But before I tell you who she was I need to know about your mother, and her death." She meowed quietly hoping he wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"My mother's name was BurningFlower: he began.

"That's a lovely name" Rainpaw interrupted, he just nodded in agreement.

"She was a great warrior but while she was out walking the day after we were born she was killed." He said pausing. "Her throat was slashed open and then she was thrown into the river, close to where you fell in, the only scents found on her body were those of two Streamclan cats. When it was brought up at the gathering we were told the murderer had been killed," he paused, catching his breath "they refused to give us her name saying it didn't really matter because she was already dead." he meowed looking up at Rainpaw, pain and guilt in his eyes. "I've hated every Stream clan cat I have met since then… all except you!" he said looking into Rainpaw's eyes the entire time he talked, then he looked down at his paws. "I don't know why, but I cant hate you."

"is that why you saved me?" Rainpaw asked confused

"Not exactly, but after I saved you, I realize I can't hate one group, for something that only one cat did." Blazepaw began. "And then having a medicine cat stand up to me, a warrior, that surprised me." He purred, "I don't regret saving you" he meowed looking at his paws embarrassed.

"when they found your mother's body was it the only one in the river?" Rainpaw asked, changing the subject back to the story.

"I don't know that was all I was ever told" He meowed, sadly

"who told you the story of your mother?"

"my den mother, Blackfang" He meowed, "her kit didn't survive delivery, so she had plenty of milk and took in all three of us kits." he replied, a little confused.

"Do you think there is any way you can convince her to meet me?" Rainpaw asked quickly, "I need to know the rest of that story" Rainpaw pleaded

"I'll try," he meowed quickly turning to leave "be here at sunrise tomorrow, if I can convince her, we will be here." He meowed running out the Fireclan side of the waterfall. Rainpaw padded out the other side. It was almost fun high so she ran straight to the training hollow meeting her brothers halfway.

"so did you find the mysterious voice?" Darkpaw hissed slightly irritated.

"Did you find what you needed?" Nightpaw purred, ignoring his brothers rude question.

"No but I'm getting closer." She meowed slightly out of breath, "I'm sorry for running off on you, but I need to know something and I do promise I will tell you everything once I figure it out."

"Tell who everything" A voice came from a bush, it was Willowleaf and the other mentors. "What are you three talking about?" Willowleaf asked as she and the other warriors walked out of the bushes.

"OH… a bug I found, after training were going to go see if it's still there" Rainpaw meowed quickly thinking up a lie. "It was huge!"

"okay, as long as you're not getting into any trouble, Runningwind meowed teasingly. "Just be careful some bugs bite back," he purred. For training they did a few battle moves then spent the remainder of the time doing a battle training session.

After training they were escorted back to camp, eight there kill and were sent out on a hunting or border patrols. Darkpaw, Stumblestep, and Willowleaf were sent on patrol while Nightpaw and Runningwind went out hunting. Rainpaw was left in camp with her mentor Stumpytail.

"Sell a few forgot those herbs I asked you to get Rainpaw!" Stumpytail meowed, a tinge of irritation in his voice. "Why don't you go get them now, remember mountains and slow streams" Rainpaw nodded and padded back out into the evening air, happy to be able to leave for a little while. She quickly gathered the herbs that Stumpytail needed, and ran them back to camp. She then headed back out for a moonlight stroll, Stumpytail having already headed to his nest, she was happy that no one questioned her and she didn't have to sneak out. Stumpytail informed her that lessons would be at sun high, if she had slept or not!

As she dashed out the clearing Stumpytail started to pad up to his den. "Her heart is good, but I feel it may be drifting" A voice purred from behind Him, causing him to stop. " She is trying hard to keep a paw in her medicine cat duties, but she seems to fit better in the life of a warrior, doesn't she?" the voice continued as Stumpytail turned to see Streamstar standing behind him. "I did warn you, I never believed she belonged in the medicine cats den." she purred.

"Yes, I knew all along." Stumpytail meowed, "but I felt she had to find that out on her own, not from us telling her." he began slowly, keeping his voice low. "just as a warning, she has been talking to Ivyroot about Watertongue."

"Ah… so she knows of Watertongue, but I wonder how much she knows, and if she knows of the horror and trouble that she brought." Streamstar meowed curiously, "I still don't believe she really did it, but who knows, she was found dead before anyone could actually find out, we lost three great cats to Starclan that night."

_ Lets see, If I hurry I can get to the cave right before dawn, I just hope that Blazepaw could convince Blackfang to come, If not this two nights without sleep has all been a giant waist of my time._

Rainpaw reached the waterfall just as the first light of dawn started to streak the sky. The cave was dark and damp, but empty. Neither Blazepaw or Blackfang were there, so Rainpaw found a comfy crevice on the floor and curled up in it, dozing off.

"She should be waiting in here." a voice came from outside the cave, waking Rainpaw from her nap. "Rainpaw? Are you in here?" It was Blazepaw.

"Yes," Rainpaw meowed through a yawn, "I'm here, did you bring Blackfang?" She meowed as he walked into the cave, followed by a pretty orange she cat with a black muzzle.

"Hello," she purred, dipping her head in greetings to Rainpaw. "My name is Blackfang, and Blazepaw says you have a few questions for me." she meowed politely not seeming to mind at all that Rainpaw was from another clan. "I will answer them, but we must go further into the cave, I don't want anyone over hearing us." she meowed walking to the back of the cave. Rainpaw and Blazepaw simply followed till they were all standing at the back of the cave. As they went to sit and get comfy the floor gave out underneath them and they fell about 5 fox length down, to high to jump back up but not high enough to do any real harm, just a few scratches.

"Well that was fun." Blazepaw remarked, pulling himself up. The other two doing the same. "but I guess it could have been worse, always where are we?" he meowed, puzzled.

"It looks like an underground tunnel." Rainpaw meowed sniffing the air. "There is a current of air in here, which means there has to be another opening!" she meowed triumphantly. "While we look for a way out we can talk, that way we can the time too." both the other cats nodded in agreement.

"I would like to know about the death of BurningFlower." Rainpaw meowed casting a sideways glance at Blazepaw checking if she had offended him. "What are the Found with her body, and who was the alleged killer." she meowed turning back to Blackfang.

"It happened so long ago." Blackfang began slowly replaying the day in her mind. "BurningFlower was a young warrior, she had just given birth and wanted to go out on a walk. She left camp about Dawn but when she still had not returned by sun high everyone began to worry, I was confined to the nursery while all the warriors were sent to look for her." She choked as she spoke, the gloom of sorrow filling her eyes.

"by the time she was found it was too late. She had already been killed." She hissed as she recalled the horrid day, "yes, there was another cat found with her," she meowed, lifting her head. "There was a tom found with her, everyone believe that the same cat killed him he killed BurningFlower." She said looking up at Rainpaw.

"It was Watertongue wasn't it?" Rainpaw meowed, "she was the one accused when her scent was found on the tom's body, wasn't she?" Blackfang nodded sadly to the young apprentice.

"So a she cat attacked her own clan member, and my mother," Blazepaw hissed out in frustration, "What did they ever do to her?" he asked angrily.

"No one knows." Blackfang meowed, "Watertongue was found, dead in the river, near the bridge connecting the two territories." She meowed, licking his ear soothingly. "but that's not the jest, no one really knows if she killed your mother, but its 100% positive she killed the tom." she meowed looking up.

"Who was the tom?" Rainpaw meowed in a low voice. "was it ever decided why Watertongue killed him?"

"His name was Riverstar" Blackfang meowed an icy grip, seeming to have grasped everyone.

_ My mother's mother, killed a leader, she is a murderer, but how, and why?_ Rainpaw felt as if her heart had shattered at the thought of having murderous kin.

"So, some she cat warrior, killed her own leader, then died falling off the cliff, seems pretty just if you …" Blazepaw started, when he was interrupted.

"Shut up!" Rainpaw meowed out at him, "she wasn't just some stupid warrior, she was a queen, a loving mother, a medicine cat, and my kin." she yowled out sobbing franticly. "She was known and loved by everyone and somehow she ruined everything for herself." she meowed, running off threw a tunnel, running as fast as her legs would carry her. She heard Blackfang calling for her but she didn't slow, she ran till she came out of a whole in the bushes.

Why did _I get so worked up over that? It's not like I knew her or anything… but it's like somewhere deep inside I know she is matter what everyone else believes._

She quickly scented around looking to see where she was, they had been walking a while so she thought she easily could have been anywhere. She soon picked up the scent of water, she padded along until she finally found a scent marker. She was at the border between Streamclan and Leafclan, happy to still be in her own territory.

_ I need to find Watertongue, but where should I go look? Should I wait and talk to her in my dreams or… oh mouse dung, its almost Sun high and I'm here I need to get back to camp!_

She ran as fast as she could, straight for the camp only looking back for a moment, when she thought of how she had left Blazepaw and Blackfang in the cave.

_ they will be fine, means they'll find their way out, it is a warrior and one damn persistent apprentice._

"There you are!" a voice came from the barrier to the clan camp. "Stumpytail's been looking everywhere for you." The voice meowed as Bluesun padded into view. "He is waiting for you in the nursery," she meowed lovingly, licking Rainpaw's ear. "hurry up he wont wait forever!"

"yes mom" Rainpaw meowed running off towards the nursery. "Sorry I'm late Stumpytail! I lost track of time…" She was stopped short as she entered the den. Stumpytail was sitting over Silverkit's motionless body. Shock instantly struck Rainpaw. "What happened to her," She chocked.

Stumpytail looked up sadly, "she got into some death berries she found floating in the river." he meowed sadly looking at the young she kit's body. "She probably won't make it" He hissed helplessly, as he turned away from her body, freezing, as if time had stopped. Rainpaw looked around noticing everyone had stopped moving. Then a starry figure appeared, Rainpaw held still trying to look frozen like the others.

"Come with me young one, your time has come." The starry she cat meowed into Silverkit's ear. Slowly the silver shape of Silverkit lifted out of her body, looking at the she cat.

"What do you mean my time has come? Do you mean it's time for me to become an apprentice?" the she cat looked at the poor kit sorrowfully.

"Yes, you will get to be an apprentice, but you have to come with me." she meowed starting to pad away.

"NO!" Rainpaw jumped up from her silence, and ran to stand between Silverkit and the Starclan warrior. "Silverkit, you can't go, she is taking you to Starclan, if you follow her you will never get to come back." She meowed pleadingly to Silverkit, who's eyes grew huge with shock, "She is a Starclan she cat, If you follow her you will join Starclan."

"Is that true?" She looked around Rainpaw to the Starclan cat, who was still dazed at the thought that a living cat was actually talking to her.

"Who are you?" the she cat asked Rainpaw, ignoring Silverkit's question "I have never met a cat who was able to intervene in Starclan's affairs." she meowed curiously, "We cannot do anything but what we are sent out to do, but if you can see the dead, then you can stop them from leaving." She meowed quickly, "but only if the cat you try to save is willing to listen to you, and it looks like this kit has a lot of respect towards what you say." she finished fading away.

"Now Silverkit, lets go home." Rainpaw meowed quietly, "get back into your body, so we can go home." Silverkit padded to her body and laid down, merging back with her body, there was a bright flash of light, and when Rainpaw opened her eyes again, time had returned to normal and everyone was back to normal. Silverkit's breathing had returned to normal as well and she slowly regained consciousness. Everyone was shocked when the kit got up and started complaining she was thirsty, and hungry, cause her mouth tasted bitter.

"Are you alright Silverkit, how do you feel?" Stumpytail asked confused. "technically you should be dead, or extremely Ill right now.

"Rainpaw saved me!" the small kit meowed quickly. "She told me I had to come back so I did." she meowed yawning and laying down slowly, passing out.

Stumpytail looked at Rainpaw, slightly scared and slightly intrigued. "What did she mean by that Rainpaw." he asked. All Rainpaw could do was shrug. She turned and walked out of the den, heading for the fresh kill pile.

_ Should I have told him? It's not like it could've hurt me by telling him. But then again, he wouldn't have believed me, even if I had told him the truth. Plus I'm not even exactly sure what really did happen._

"Rainpaw!" Nightpaw called bounding across the clearing to her. "Do you want to go on a hunting patrol with me, Willowleaf and I are going out and Stumpytail said that you needed some air." He meowed excitedly

_ why would he think I need air? I've been out of camp all night. Maybe he is mad at me for lying or cause I'm never here in camp to help him. It's not my fault that it's more fun to hunt and fight._

"no" she meowed out depressed. "I think I'll stay here and get some medicine training in." her brother looked sad but smiled and ran off to Willowleaf, telling her. Willowleaf waved her tail at Rainpaw as they all turned and left. Rainpaw turned and padded back up the slope, to the medicine den. She sniffed through all the herbs, checking which they needed more of and which they had. She then put the good herbs away, pulled the bad ones, and laid out the ones they needed more of. After she finally finished she figured out where each was and headed out, plotting the quickest route.

When she finally finished collecting all of the herbs it was about dusk. She grabbed her bundle of herbs and ran back to camp as fast as her paws would carry her. When she entered the camp the sun had finally disappeared and the camp was pretty empty. She padded up to the medicine den and put away all the herbs. Stumpytail wasn't in the den so Rainpaw walked back down the slope in to the clearing. She soon found Stumpytail sitting outside the nursery with Poppyfeather, talking while Pantherkit, Leopardkit, and Silverkit played with a leaf ball, a fox length in front of them.

Stumpytail caught sight of Rainpaw and beckoned her over with his tail. She slowly padded up, avoiding the rolling fur balls. "I saw you were going threw the herbs," he meowed as she walked up. . She nodded slightly. "you found all the herbs you were looking for I hope." he meowed smiling.

"Most of them," Rainpaw meowed "It stared getting dark, so I didn't go near the river, so I have a few to get in the morning." she meowed, happily noticing how well she got along with her mentor.

"Good!" he meowed, turning to watch the kits. "Who knows, one day you might be a mentor." he meowed. Rainpaw turned, quickly to her mentor, shocked by his words.

"What does that mean, I have many, many moons before that could ever happen. Your one of the youngest cats in our clan."

"yes," he meowed calmly, thinking. "I guess your right, but you never know when your life will change," he looked over, smiling at Rainpaw, "but don't let change worry you, It's usually for the better in the long run." he padded off, leaving Rainpaw staring off after him in shock.

_ What does he mean by that, Does he know something that I don't?_ "hmm.." Rainpaw meowed a quick sigh, as she went to the medicine den to curl up, She dozed off quickly, not having slept for the past two nights, She was quickly consumed by her tiredness, into a deep sleep.

Out in the camp, everyone was settling down while Stumpytail talked with Streamstar.

"Rainpaw knows everything there is to know about being a medicine cat and then some." Stumpytail meowed to Streamstar. "I think she is bored, and that's why she fins joy in warrior duties, no matter what, I still believe she was destined to be a warrior, but she has a gift for being a medicine cat," He meowed sadly with a sigh, "I just don't know what to do with her."

"Maybe, the best choice is to just deal with her for now, and let her find her own path." Streamstar meowed. "she will figure out which life fits her more, then you will know." she meowed encouragingly to the young tom.

"But there's something different about her, she knows herbs and battle, she is much more diverse than most apprentices." he meowed

"still I think the best thing for her is to let her choose, now go get some sleep, you look very worn out, and no more worrying, everything will work out."

"OK" he meowed, standing up, "and thanks" he meowed padding off to his den, tired from a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

21

"Rainpaw" a voice came from across the den. "Rainpaw wake up, Its almost sun high." it was Stumpytail, calling from the herb stores. "you still have a few herbs to collect and your brothers were here, asking if you could do some battle training. If you finish collecting the herbs, Ill let you go with." He meowed pulling out an empty bundle, "you need, some more cobwebs, if you would collect a few paws full," Rainpaw jumped out of her nest and shook the scraps of moss form her fur.

"OK!" She meowed, pushing the scraps of moss back towards her nest, then ran out of the den. She ran straight for the denser trees, knowing that would be the best place to find webbing, in between the low hanging branches of the thick trees. She collected the cobwebs by running threw them, so as to catch them on her fur, making it easier to carry more. Once she had collected a good amount she ran back to camp as fast as she could, padding in to the medicine den she quickly un webbed herself and padded back towards the clearing.

"So have you finished your medicine cat chores yet?" Darkpaw meowed teasingly to Rainpaw. "Took you long enough, oh wait that's cause you slept in all morning." he meowed with a hiss of laughter. "Dreaming about some cat, or were you out late again." Rainpaw turned and hissed at her brother. He stumbled back and fell over a tree root that was sticking out of the ground. Rainpaw meowed a hiss of laughter as he rolled under a cotton bush, knocking puff balls all over himself.

"Nice one." Nightpaw purred laughing,, "What's the matter Darkpaw, losing to a plant now are you?" he meowed, his tail swishing side to side, happily enjoying his brothers embarrassment. Darkpaw just sat up, staring at his nose, where a puffball was sitting. He blew it off then quickly cleaned the rest from his fur.

"I wasn't ready," he meowed quickly "when we are really fighting, I'll easily beat you," Darkpaw meowed, jumping in front of Rainpaw, standing close to her face as he meowed. "I will even take you both on if you want," he hissed, turning to Nightpaw.

"you couldn't even beat me with Nightpaw on your team," Rainpaw meowed at him, making his gaze switch back to her, "I'm not even a warrior apprentice and I'm still a better fighter than both of you and a better hunter." she meowed a little bit of laughter in her voice.

"I've actually been a little curious about that." Nightpaw meowed questioningly, "How is it you are so much better, you have only half the training, you're a medicine apprentice, and your even the smallest, but It seems you've always known more about training, both battles and hunting," he meowed, staring at his sister.

"I don't know" Rainpaw meowed with a shrug, "I just get it, its like second nature to me," she purred as she padded back and forth, and talked. "Some times I even… Never mind" she meowed, popping her tail up in the air, trying to appear happy. "lets get going to the training hallow, before it gets too late." she ran for the entrance, then on to the hollow, looking back only once to make sure that her brothers were actually following her.

They slowed to a trot as they neared the training hollow, careful not to make any noise as they stalked up on there mentors. Rainpaw tasted the air and shifted downwind while Darkpaw and Nightpaw clumsily went upwind, trying to get behind the mentors instead. Rainpaw peered threw a bush, noticing that if she tried to pounce they'd see her coming and move. She glanced up at a squirrel, traveling over head and got an idea. She walked back a few trees into the forest and clambered up a tree, perching on a branch till she got used to the wobbling. Then she padded around till she figured out exactly where to step to not make noise, then she padded out to the edge of the branch and leaped to the next tree, landing lightly as to not make any noise. Happily purring at her success she leaped to the next tree, slowly making her way over the mentors, then she crouched and waited in the nook of two branches for her brothers to make their attempt.

She spotted Darkpaw, creeping up behind the mentors but Nightpaw wasn't with him, then beside her tree she spotted him, in the bushes. He was slightly down wind so his scent was pushed away from the mentors, on top of that he was sitting near a catmint fern, that help too. Darkpaw crouched behind the bush and aimed, hw was going to try and jump right over the bush. Rainpaw kept her gaze on the mentors as her brother prepared. Darkpaw's tail swiped a leaf and the mentors ears pricked, Willowleaf tasted the air and turned to face the bush.

"So you've finally decided to join us Darkpaw." Willowleaf purred, Darkpaw gave out a hiss of frustration as he padded through the bushes. "next time keep your tail still and hide more down wind, like your brother did." She meowed, pointing with her tail at two glowing eyes in the bushes. "good job though Nightpaw." she purred as he also padded out, "you were just barley up wind but the catmint cover was good, too bad it doesn't normally grow this close to the hallow," she purred. Rainpaw looked behind her and noticed that Willowleaf was right, her brother had picked those. Frustration pricked at Rainpaw's fur.

_ I cant believe he is stupidly pulling plants, lucky for him we have plenty of catmint this season._

"so I guess your sister couldn't come." Runningwind meowed puzzled. "She must be busy gathering her herbs, just don't let her know you've been pulling them, she might clip your ears for it." he purred.

"SHHH!" Nightpaw hissed, "she did come out with us, but I don't know where she went," he meowed, looking around. "and I want to keep my ears!" he yowled, ducking his head down, "she followed us here, then disappeared," he looked around, checking the bushes. Rainpaw stood up again and got into position. She aimed for her practice mentor Willowleaf, then crouched down, ready to pounce. "I wonder where she…" before Nightpaw could finish, Rainpaw let out an attack cry and leaped out of the tree, landing on Willowleaf's shoulders, pinning her to the ground.

Everyone's eyes were wide with shock and the whole clearing grew silent. Willowleaf thrust up and back, rolling Rainpaw to the ground "Great now there are flying cats we need to watch for." she meowed with a purr of amusement. "What next flying dogs?"

"Only if they are growing wings" Darkpaw meowed as Rainpaw picked herself up out of the dirt. "How did you get up there without anyone noticing?" He meowed looking up into the trees, they seemed so very high up, and he couldn't imagine why any cat would even want to be up in a tree. "there is no possible way, the mentors would have scented you, or heard you if you had climbed this tree here. I mean what did you do, grow wings and fly!?" he meowed wide eyed at his sister, utterly confused.

She pointed her tail across the clearing to a tall tree past the bushes that lined the clearing. "I climbed up that tree over there, just past the clearing line, then I jumped from one limb to another limb, until I finally reached this tree here. Then all I had to do is sit and wait for the ideal moment to pounce." she meowed as everyone started staring at her in amazement. "What?! It isn't hard, once you climb up you just walk around on the limb till you get used to the way it moves and figure out how to walk without making noise. Then the tricky part is learning how, when, and where to jump to keep the noise low or even silent. Then all you have to do is pick a target, and wait, then jump!"

"So, why did you choose to drop on me then?" Willowleaf meowed, stretching out "Is it just cause I am your mentor right now, or were you trying to kill my shoulders?" she meowed jokingly as she straightened out. "It was a good show of ambushing skills, just need to work on the landing a little. Try to aim a little lower, put all of your weight on the shoulder blades, and chest, so when you hit, you knock the wind out of them." Willowleaf meowed, "otherwise you run the chance that they will roll you off into the dirt, and just end up with a sore back, like I did."

"you should keep practicing" Runningwind meowed to Rainpaw, "You are really skilled in thinking of new hunting and battle techniques, You sure would have made a good mentor, well I mean, a warrior mentor." he meowed.

_ Yeah?… I know I would, Did I make the wrong choice, becoming a medicine cat, this is where I feel I belong, Fighting along side my brothers, Hunting, Training, Protecting the cats I care for. I think about it all the time, I even regret my decision sometimes, It feels like I've been separated from the rest of the clan, alone. But this is the path I chose…_

"Its ok" Rainpaw meowed at Runningwind "I love training with you, but, I am a medicine cat apprentice, she meowed her voice a little depressed. "I chose my path and now I am committed to it." She realized she was getting some confused, blank stares, she smiled and meowed quickly "can I try again, I could even take Nightpaw and Darkpaw with me this time."

"ok, but be careful" Willowleaf meowed with a strange look of pride in her eyes. "we will each spread out and wait for your attack." with that all three apprentices nodded and ran for the other side of the clearing.

"Willowleaf, did you hear what she was saying?" Stumblestep hissed in Willowleaf's ear, making them twitch. "she didn't sound very enthused about her role as a medicine cat, I mean I've never heard of a medicine cat not wanting to be a medicine cat." he meowed, worried. "do you think Stumpytail and Streamstar know?"

Willowleaf tilted her head to the side for a moment, thinking. "yes, I am pretty sure they do" she meowed, finally, "they have asked me how I feel about being a mentor and I know that Silverkit and her den mates are still 3 moons away, that's a long time to be asking me about now!" she meowed dipping her head low to the dirt. "I think they are letting her decide for herself, I just hope she doesn't wait too long to make a decision" she finished as a huge bunch of leaves and Nightpaw fell on Runningwind.

Nightpaw fell, back first, right no top of Runningwind accompanied by a huge clump of leaves. They both laid motionless for a few moments, then Nightpaw hauled himself up off Runningwind who grunted as the weight shifted.

Rainpaw jumped from the tree landing gracefully and lightly right in front of Willowleaf's face, only about a whiskers length from her muzzle. She stepped back in surprise. "so where is your other brother?" Stumblestep asked, checking the other two for any injuries. Nightpaw looked up at Rainpaw and purred with amusement.

"He couldn't even get up the tree" Rainpaw meowed, painting to Darkpaw, who was still clinging to the bark trying to haul himself up "He cant get up it!" she purred again, as he fell backwards off the tree, sending a puff of leaves into the air.

"MOUSE DUNG!" Darkpaw hissed as he padded back into the clearing. "who even wants to act like a squirrel anyways." he mumbled as he sat next to Stumblestep. "at least down here I'm not falling on poor defenseless cats," he smirked at Nightpaw, who was sitting next to Runningwind.

"Your just upset cause you couldn't get your tail up the tree in the first place." Rainpaw purred, making Nightpaw meow with laughter as the three mentors tried to keep themselves from giggling. "at least Nightpaw tried, he just fell short of the branch when he jumped and landed on a weak branch of leaves instead." she hissed, "plus he did what he was suppose to, he actually did land on his mentor, and did knock the wind out of Runningwind, and himself but that's besides the point."

"Darkpaw's tail bristled as his sister talked "I don't need to become a squirrel, I am perfectly happy with battling down here with both paws firmly planted on the ground!" he hissed back at his sister. "then I can move freely around as much as I want." he meowed, laying down his head on his paws.

"Ok," Willowleaf meowed standing up, "lets get started with training then shall we." she purred, stepping into the center of the clearing with the other two mentors. "today we will be doing battle training." Darkpaw and Nightpaw didn't see too excited, having been doing battle training all moon. Rainpaw was excited though, she kept shifting from paw to paw, waiting impatiently to see who her opponent would be. "this training will be a little different though," she meowed, a triumphant gleam in her eyes, "the three of you apprentices will be taking on the three of us mentors," she purred, looking over at the other tow mentors.

Both toms eyes brightened at the thought of getting to battle against there mentors. "Claws sheathed at all time, like always," Runningwind meowed, looking at Darkpaw's claws on the ground. "unless your using them for momentum, don't use claws on each other." he hissed, dipping his head to the apprentices, "lets begin then." he meowed, jumping a pace or so back.

"Ouch, ouch, OUCH!" Darkpaw yowled out as Nightpaw plucked a thorn from Darkpaw's side. "Be more careful Mouse brain." he spat at his brother, Rainpaw leaned over and sniffed at the wound, pulling a tuft of cobweb from a nearby bush and placing it over the hole.

"Well its not infected, but it will be sore for a few days, don't forget to get it cleaned, and if the cobwebs get too red come to the medicine den and I'll rewrap it." Rainpaw meowed, tilting her head to one side as her brothers looked at her in awe. "What is your problem!" she hissed, "Your face looks like you just saw a Starclan cat or something, do I have something on my nose or something?" she meowed, swiping her tail across their ears.

"no, its just… We've never seen you at work," Darkpaw meowed still staring at Rainpaw. "I didn't know you knew that much about herbs, and healing, since you never say anything about them outside of camp when were practicing." he meowed lightly, trying not to insult his easily agitated sister. "It's kind of cool, thinking you know all this stuff that not many other cats do." he meowed, mystified by what he was saying.

"I don't know," Rainpaw meowed putting her muzzle on her paws. "the feeling of knowing more than ethers is nice, but it's a lonely life, I feel separated from everyone." she meowed sadly, curling her tail around her. "I can't even talk with my mentor cause he is so dedicated to the medicine code, and I'm not sure anymore." She stood up, digging her claws into the dirt "I just do not know anymore!"

_ I wish someone could just give me the answers, I want to feel like I belong. I wish I had been born normal, never joined the medicine cats path, I wish I couldn't see dead or dieing cats, and talk with them, I wish I knew all of my family's past, but that's never going to happen. I'm not normal, no one is going to give me all the answers, I have to make my own decisions. I wanted to be a medicine cat, so I pushed for it, and I can't change who I am, even if I don't know how I did it, I can talk to the dead and dying. Then who knows, maybe one day I will know my family past._

Darkpaw licked her ear comforting then stood, grunting at his wounds that stung from the pain of weight. "I'm heading back to camp Rainpaw" he meowed limping away as the other cats started to appear from the clearing. "I'll stop by your den latter and get something for the pain." he called to her over his shoulder. She nodded as everyone left, then turned to head the other way. She wanted to clear her head of all of the questions that were running wild in it before returning to camp.

She didn't really notice where her paws were taking her till the sound of the waterfall hit her ears. She paused for a minute, enjoying the deafening roll of water that seemed to block out the rest of the world around her. It was calming for once, she didn't think or worry, she just breathed.

_ I wonder if Watertongue and that strange tom are there, or maybe Blazepaw. I do owe him an apology for leaving him and Blackfang in the tunnels. But honestly he had no right to talk that way, Even Blackfang said there was no way to know who killed his mother. Watertongue may be innocent for all we know!_

She picked up the pace, heading straight for the waterfall when something caught her eye in the bushes. The scent of Fireclan hit her nose and she quickly climbed up the tree next to her and leaped from tree to tree till she found the intruder. It was Blazepaw, slowly picking his way through the trees, searching for something, or someone. Rainpaw wasn't taking any chances, she crouched down and jumped, spinning in mid air to land a whiskers length from his muzzle. He shrieked in surprise, falling backwards as he tripped over a root.

"Hey!" Rainpaw meowed with a purr of amusement "What are you looking for little lost apprentice?" she meowed as he stood up wide eyed with shock. He looked from Rainpaw, up to the trees, then back down at her as she sat down in the small clearing, cleaning her whiskers. "don't worry, its just me." she meowed, looking at him carefully, "now, why are you trespassing on Streamclan territory," she meowed, with a slight hiss.

"I… I was looking for…" he meowed, looking up again. "How… how did you do that" he meowed, looking down to study Rainpaw and then back up at the tree. "you appeared out of nowhere," he meowed sill studying the tree. He looked back to Rainpaw who was getting angry now.

"Never mind how I did it," she hissed growing impatient with the Fireclan apprentice and his mouse brained questions. "Why are you on Streamclan territory, and were you looking for me?" she finished, forcing the fur on her neck to lie flat. "I don't think its ok in the warrior code, for you to be traveling around our territory whenever you please" she meowed, more gently with a little tease of laughter in her voice.

"I came to say sorry about back in the tunnels." he meowed, bowing his head low and tucking his tail in. "I didn't know she had a connection to you." he meowed softly. "I'll be leaving now." he meowed angina, turning back towards the waterfall. Rainpaw looked back towards camp then padded after Blazepaw.

"I still need to walk you back to the boarder," she hissed with a little sarcasm to her voice, "If anyone asks, you fell in the river" she meowed, tripping him so he fell into a pond, soaking his fur, "there, now you even look the part" she purred with amusement.

"What in the name of Starclan was that for." Blazepaw spat loudly, pulling himself out of the small pond. He was completely soaked thru his fur and had scraps of moss hanging from his pelt. "I could have just got in myself, you didn't need to go and trip me" he meowed at her then quieted down quickly. Rainpaw swiped him over the mouth, telling him to stay silent the rest of the way to the waterfall, as they padded quickly. "why are you walking me t the waterfall?" he asked, padding behind her, making sure to keep his voce down.

"I don't know" Rainpaw meowed as she kept walking, "I guess I just wanted to get out of camp, and this is a good way to do it." she purred, looking over at Blazepaw mischievously, then ahead to the waterfall. "I'll race you to the waterfall" she meowed as he caught up to her side, he nodded and they both set off for the waterfall, pushing as fast as they could, Rainpaw's paws felt light as air and she ran past Blazepaw, sprinting for the caves. She skidded to a stop, inches before the cave entrance and waited for a few heartbeats for Blazepaw to catch up. He came crashing through the trees and skidded to a stop, just a few tail lengths from Rainpaw. They both just sat for a few moments, trying to catch their breath from the run.

"wow!," Blazepaw exclaimed trying to catch his breath. "your fast!" he meowed, padding over to where Rainpaw was sitting. He sat down and looked into the cave. "well I guess I should be going." he meowed, padding into the cave with Rainpaw, he kept padding to the far side of the cave while Rainpaw stayed near the entrance on the Streamclan side. He turned back to look at Rainpaw. "If you ever need my help, you know where to find me." he meowed, turning to leave.

"Ok," she meowed, her heart sinking as he disappeared round the waterfall, "oh yeah, " she meowed after Blazepaw, causing him to poke his head back in. He padded back over to where Rainpaw was. "Um… sorry about leaving you down in the tunnels last time." she meowed, he padded up and nodded his thanks, then quickly gave her a lick on the ear and dashed out of the cave back to his clan again. Rainpaw just sat there, stunned for a moment, then she stood up and padded out of the cave, back towards camp.

_ What was that all about. Why did he lick my ear like that. Was it just a friendly good bye or… And why did I feel so sad when he left… Am I falling… NO! I can't, I'm from Streamclan and… and he is from Fireclan… Not to mention I'm a medicine cat… I cant fall in love UHH! _

She stomped off through the forest straight back to the clearing, then she stopped and sat till she had calmed down.

_ So much for a walk in the forest to clear my cluttered mind! I think its even worse off then when I left. What am I going to do, Why is everything so COMPLICATED!_

She slowly padded back to the camp, walking straight threw the brambles and up to her den. No one was in the clearing It was almost dusk so everyone would have been out on patrol or hunting but they would all be returning soon. She slit through the entrance and padded straight over to her nest but instead of lying down she walked over to the medicine stores and pulled out some cobwebs and poppy seeds, knowing that Darkpaw would be needing a fresh wrap over his thorn holes and some poppy seeds would help with the pain.

As she turned to carry the cobwebs and poppy seeds out, Darkpaw padded into the den. "Hey sis," he meowed painfully through gritted teeth, "I came back like you told me to," he meowed sitting down, facing his back to her. "and it hurts, just like you said it would." he meowed as he pulled the cobwebs off, wincing at the pain. Rainpaw gave Darkpaw the poppy seeds then grabbed a ball off moss and soaked it in water. She took it back to Darkpaw and started dabbing at the cuts with it to clean them out.

Darkpaw shrank away slightly at a combination of the pain and cold from the water on the wounds. When she was done cleaning the cuts she rewrapped them in cobwebs, hesitating slightly as Darkpaw jumped. He finished lapping up the poppy seeds and stood up as Rainpaw finished with the cobwebs. "Thanks" he meowed, smiling at Rainpaw, dipping hid head to her respectfully, as he turned to leave.

"You should probably go get some sleep." She meowed after Darkpaw, nagging him like a mother would to her kits. "I'll let Blackmoon know not to send you on a patrol tonight or tomorrow morning." she meowed, "And I do mean rest! No stupid stunts" she hissed after him, he turned and nodded, sleep easily showing in his eyes, as it creped in. Rainpaw put the extra cobwebs and poppy seeds away, then pushed the old ones into a pile near with the discarded herbs.

Rainpaw stood back up and padded over to her nest to lay down. She just kept replaying the encounter with Blazepaw from earlier, over and over in her head. "UHH!" she hissed laying her muzzle on her paws "Why does he have to be so stupid!" she hissed to herself, rolling over in her nest.

_ I'm not tired at all, I did get up around sun high, so I haven't been up long. Its also the night of the half moon, Stumpytail will be taking me to the moon cave for the first time tonight._

Rainpaw stood up again and cleaned the scraps of loose moss from her fur and padded back into the medicine cat stores. She reached into the cracks and started pulling out the needed herbs for traveling herbs, remembering them from the last time her and Stumpytail had made them. She only needed two, one for her and one for Stumpytail since this was a trip that only medicine cats and their apprentices got to make. She prepared two neatly wrapped bundles then started to put the excess herbs back while she waited for Stumpytail to return.

Stumpytail padded in moments later, holding a couple poppy flowers in his jaws. He noticed the bundles Rainpaw had prepared and went to set down the flowers near the herb store wall. He gave each bundle a quick sniff, slightly confused at why there were travel herbs prepared, then it dawned on him. He padded quickly to the den entranced and looked up into the sky.

"I completely forgot!" Stumpytail hissed, running back into the den. "How could I have completely forgot about going to the moon cave tonight?" he yowled, slightly frustrated at himself. He quickly walked over and lapped up his share of herbs, beckoning Rainpaw with his tail to do the same. "Hurry and finish your, then meet me in the camp entrance." He meowed, quickly racing out of the den, leaving Rainpaw alone, again.

_ And now he must be headed to tell Streamstar where were headed, then we will be off. Maybe I can get some answers tonight, I mean Starclan should know all right? And I'm talking to my self again. I really just want answers, For someone to tell me everything is going to be ok, and I'm worrying over nothing._

Rainpaw lapped up the rest of the herbs then dashed down to the camp entrance. Stumpytail rand down the leaders den path just as she arrived, then they headed off, in the direction of the gathering island. They crossed over to the island, having to swim as the fog was so thick that the stones weren't even visible, which made Rainpaw remember the story about the disappearing stones from the gathering. Once across they headed over to the great stones where the leaders sat during gatherings, behind them was a small opening to a tunnel that led down to a small cave.

In the cave there was a small slow moving stream that went from one wall to the other fed by two holes in the wall. On the other side of the stream was a small ledge that was covered in brambles and bushes. In the cave roof there was a small hole that let starlight in, then as the moon passed over it, the light hit the stream turning the stream to silver, which was then reflected off the walls that looked like they were lined with small, reflective pool like, rocks.

"wow, its gorgeous" Rainpaw squeaked in excitement as the rainbow lights swirled around the cavern. "Does it always do this?" she asked Stumpytail, awestruck. He nodded, then padded forward, sitting next to the stream.

"Now we wait for the other medicine cats." he meowed resting his tail over his paws as he crouched down and got comfortable. "They should all be along soon." they both sat in the rainbow cavern in silence, a steady but light breeze making there fur move slightly. Rainpaw looked across the stream again at the rock and bush on the far wall.

_ Why does it feel like the breeze is coming from that side, when the opening is behind me. I wonder if there is an opening behind that bush? Maybe its part of the underground tunnels! I'll check after the meeting with Starclan. If I can get away from Stumpytail long enough to do so._

"What's the matter with you Rainpaw?" Stumpytail asked as he flicked his tail over her ear, bringing her back from her thoughts. "you were staring out at that wall for a while, thinking pretty hard about something?" he asked nicely to his apprentice.

"It's nothing just enjoying the pretty lights," she meowed turning her head to the cave tunnel as two cats padded down into the cavern. It was Stalkerfang and Halfpaw from Fireclan. "Hi Halfpaw" Rainpaw meowed, jumping up and running over to her friend to great him, glad to get away from Stumpytail and his questions for a while. "how are you doing?" she purred as she got near Halfpaw.

"great I guess" he meowed awkwardly as if he knew something he was hiding, "a… and how about you?" he asked. Rainpaw waited a second before answering, wondering if she should ask him about his strange, and overly awkward behavior.

"I'm ok," she meowed, perking her ears up as she heard voices from the tunnel. The rest of the medicine cats filed in, Iceclan, Leafclan, and Desertclan all in one large group, which made the cave feel even smaller then it already was. "yeah, we can finally get started!" she squeaked with excitement "I'm just so excited to see what Starclan has to say" she meowed, following her mentor back over to the waters edge. She sat in between Stumpytail and Halfpaw and did as they did, taking a lap of water then laying her muzzle on her paws as she slid into sleep.

Rainpaw woke up in a huge meadow, the wind blew gently blowing the grass in waves, playing tricks with the shadows of the trees, and ruffling her fur. There was a stone placed in the middle of the meadow, it was smooth and small, about the size for a single cat to sit on. As Rainpaw starred at the stone a shinny figure started to appear, sitting on the stone. As the figure came into focus, Rainpaw recognized Watertongue, calmly sitting, looking down at her. She starred sweetly at Rainpaw, worry clouding her eyes.

"Why… Is it true… I mean, did you really…" Rainpaw stammered, not being able to get a single sentence to form, as she choked out the words around newly forming tears. Watertongue padded over to Rainpaw and licked her between the ears comfortingly.

"We have no time for that now young one." She whispered in Rainpaw's ear, turning away from her. "I have come to warn you of great danger to come." She meowed, grief stricken. "I have seen the two possible outcomes of this danger, it cannot be changed, the danger WILL come, but you can prepare your clan, so the damage will be contained." She hissed, padding back to the stone to sit. "I can't tell you any more than this, you must warn your clan, make sure to stock up on your herbs and be careful." she meowed.

"What about the other clans, and what is this danger" Rainpaw pleaded as Watertongue started to fade, she shook her head and Rainpaw heard the words, "this is only a warning for Streamclan, for now" and with that Watertongue disappeared once again, leaving Rainpaw alone in the meadow with her thoughts running wild. Then slowly the meadow around her grew dark and she woke by the Stream, everyone else had already started to stir, but none looked as scared as Rainpaw seemed to feel.

Halfpaw looked very happy, like he had received good news from his ancestors, or caught a fat mouse, and Stumpytail's eyes didn't give anything away, he just sat, thinking. The others were already leaving except for the two Fireclan cats, who waited on Rainpaw and Stumpytail.

"Well I guess we really should be heading back to camp." Stalkerfang meowed to Halfpaw, who nodded as they both started for the exit. "oh and we look forward to seeing you at the next meeting". He meowed back over his shoulder as they walked away. Stumpytail sat in thought for a few moments then looked up at Rainpaw. His gaze now cold and full of gloom.

"Did Starclan come to you too?" he meowed noticing his feelings reflected in his apprentices eyes. She nodded then sat down next to him. "Then I'm going to go and start collecting all the herbs I can for the camp. I want you to head back to camp and inform Streamstar of our dreams, then get some rest." He meowed, Rainpaw simply nodded, and Stumpytail ran out the exit. "Don't waste time, get that warning to the camp as fast as possible."

Rainpaw stared at the bush on the other side of the tunnel for a minute. "Maybe that would be faster, instead of crossing so much territory". Rainpaw stood up and padded over to the stream, bounding over she headed straight for the bush and rock next to the wall. The breeze got stronger the closer she got, once she reached the wall she could see threw the bush into the tunnel. She pushed threw the tunnel and found a familiar scent, it was hers, from when she had been down here with Blazepaw and his den mother. She followed her trail till she emerged on Streamclan territory, then ran straight for the camp as fast as her paws would carry her.

_What is going to happen? And what did Watertongue mean by she had seen the outcome, and that it cannot be changed, does she really know what the outcome of this danger will be? And the grief in her eyes? Something's not right here. Why couldn't she tell me more, maybe then we could have stopped it all together._

Rainpaw picked up the pace till she was almost gliding. She gracefully leaped every root and fallen branch in her path, dodging rocks and holes, careful not to waste any time getting back. She knew she had to hurry back as fast as possible, her clan depended on her, and she going to let them down. She charged through the forest like a scared vole, looking for its hole, franticly trying to move faster.

"Have you delivered your message Watertongue?" A great big She-cat, twice Watertongue's size meowed, in a horse rasping voice. The cats pelt was black with stripes that looked like claw marks of stars, stretching across her entire pelt. Watertongue nodded, depression still thick in her eyes. "Good, now tomorrow you will go and take the she-cat from her clan, far away where she shall not hear the battle, It is not her place to fight" The cat meowed.

"But she can help" Watertongue argued

"You know why she can't be there, If she stays, she may save everyone else, but she will die," The mysterious she-cat hissed. "and you know why we can't let that happen!"

"I understand, I only wish there was a way to spare all of them" Watertongue hissed sadly.

"She must not be aloud near the camp, it is her clan mates time to go, and we don't need any more interferences." she meowed dipping her head then turned to leave. "I don't care how you do it, just keep her away, by force if necessary!" She hissed, disappearing.

"Yes star," Watertongue meowed, fading as well, as she stalked off in the opposite direction.

"Where is Streamstar!" Rainpaw called out as she crashed through the front entrance. The sun was just starting to show over the horizon. She bounded up the path to Streamstar's den meeting her at the entrance, she had heard the apprentice and had come to find out what all the commotion was. "Streamstar, I bring bad news… from Starclan." Streamstar quickly covered the apprentices mouth and walked into her den, beckoning for Rainpaw to follow.

"What did Starclan have to say, and where is Stumpytail" She asked, wide eyes. "He hasn't been hurt has he." She meowed a flash of panic in her eyes.

"No he is ok, he is collecting herbs" She meowed taking a deep breath. "Starclan came to us and warned us of a great danger." She meowed, trying to spit it out as fast as she could. "they said to prepare but they never told what exactly the danger was but they said it wasn't a danger to the other clans." She meowed, trying to catch her breath, "But with how scared the Starclan warrior seemed, what ever it is it's going to happen soon." she hissed, finishing with as gasp.

"Thank you Rainpaw, now go get some rest! I will let the clan know." She meowed, following Rainpaw out of the den and down the slope to the center of the clearing where several cats were already gathered, after Rainpaw's noisy entrance. Rainpaw headed up to her den listening as she went. "Will all those old enough to catch their own prey, gather here for some very urgent news." she yowled louder then Rainpaw had ever heard her call before. "Blackmoon the dawn patrol is canceled, please have your group also join, then make sure every cat is here, except Rainpaw, including the kits, they all need to hear this." she meowed quickly as Blackmoon padded away so check the dens for stragglers. "May Starclan help us." she whispered to herself.


End file.
